Between You And Us
by KazariTayu
Summary: LAST UPDATE/ chapter terakhir dari Between You and Us. Reo merelakan kepergian Hana, saudari kembarnya ke US. Lalu bagaimana dengan Mayuzumi? Setelah mengetahui perasaan Hana sesungguhnya, apakah dia akan mengejar Hana? Atau malah pergi meninggalkannya karena mereka berbeda benua?
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN YOU AND US**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**SUMMARY:**

Apa jadinya kalau semua anggota basket Rakuzan menyukai gadis yang sama? Mulai dari yang hobi pamer otot sampai si mata _heterochrome _yang hobi memerintah. Semua upaya dilakukan untuk mendapat perhatian sang gadis. Mau lihat bagaimana perjuangan mereka? Let's reading!

.

.

.

"Hei ini yakiniku-ku! Kau mau kuhajar dengan otot ini hah?!" Berbagai suara riuh makin terdengar jelas, didalam ruang makan yang interiornya khas rumah Jepang zaman dulu. Pintu yang digeser, lantai marmer atau kayu yang diganti dengan tatami, dan semua bagian rumah disanggah dengan kayu yang kokoh. Walau rumah ini sangat tradisional, tak jarang rumah ini diberi sentuhan modern.

Bukan hanya interior saja, denah rumah ini juga sangat menarik. Tamannya terletak tepat ditengah rumah. Singkatnya, rumah berlantai dua ini berbentuk lorong panjang mengitari taman. Setiap ruangan terdiri dari dapur, ruangtamu, ruang membaca, ruang makan, dan beberapa kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Nebuya berhenti berteriak dan memamerkan ototmu itu! Rumah ini tidak kedap suara tahu!"maki Mibuchi Reo yang frustasi dengan tingkah hercules jadi-jadian itu.

"Eikichi duduk tenang dan makan apa yang ada dimeja."titah Akashi si Rudolf Hitler gadungan (#akashi: *lempar gunting #author: sumimasen akashi-sama).

Nebuya duduk dengan terpaksa dan memakan bagiannya. Reo hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman sekaligus sesama anggota tim basket itu. Empat tahun sudah mereka satu klub, mulai dari masa SMA hingga menduduki bangku universitas seperti sekarang. Ia bahkan heran kenapa bisa tetap menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan mereka walau sering menegak obat migrain karena, ya, mereka cukup berisik. Kecuali Akashi dan Mayuzumi tentunya. Mulai dari Nebuya Eikichi yang selalu pamer otot tak berkesudahan (padahal tidak ada kerennya samasekali), atau Hayama Kotarou yang sangat energic (mungkin dulu dia terlalu banyak minum obat cacing).

Sesaat, tatapan Reo jatuh ke mangkuk nasi Mayuzumi yang isinya tidak berkurang lebih dari setengah. "Mayuzumi-senpai, kau tidak makan?"

Mayuzumi menatap Reo datar, "Bukan begitu, jatah makanku memang sedikit."

Nebuya langsung merebut mangkuk nasi Mayuzumi "kalau begitu untukku saja." Ia langsung melahap habis nasi didalam mangkuk.

"Chihiro, kau harus menambah porsi makanmu untuk kepentingan tim."perintah Akashi yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Mayuzumi dan lebih muda setahun dari Reo, Nebuya, dan Hayama

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Baiklah, Akashi."jawabnya patuh.

Jangan heran kalau Reo, Mayuzumi, Hayama, bahkan Nebuya yang berotot, begitu sungkan kepada Akashi yang jelas lebih muda dari mereka (walaupun kalian pasti bisa menebaknya). Dengan ekspresi datar, perintahnya yang absolute, dan diimbangi dengan kemampuan yang diluar jangkau manusia, membuat mereka segan, atau lebih tepatnya, takut, untuk melawan laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Karena ia bisa berbuat apa saja kepada mereka yang tidak menuruti titahnya. Walau begitu, sempat terfikir dibenak Reo mengapa mereka tetap saja selalu satu universitas dan klub. Mengingat usia mereka yang memang tidak terlalu jauh tapi tetap berjarak. Mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

"Chotto matte, ojou-san!" Mendengar teriakan dari luar, mereka semua menoleh dan Reo beranjak dari tempatnya, melihat keadaan diluar.

Seorang gadis bersurai panjang hitam berseragam SMA, kemeja lengan pendek dan rok hitam bergaris putih dibawahnya setengah berlari melewati wanita paruh baya didepannya. Namun, tak lama setelah lepas dari wanita paruh baya Reo mencegat gadis itu.

"Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa kemarin tidak pulang ke rumah? Kamu tahu aku khawatir setengah mati karena kamu samasekali tidak mengabariku?"cercah Reo pada gadis bernama Hana yang merupakan adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman. Nii-san tidak perlu khawatir." Hana menghempaskan tangan Reo yang mengamit tangannya. "Aku masih ada urusan."

Reo mengamit lengan gadis itu lagi begitu melihat lebam disudut bibir dan lengan gadis itu yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Kelahi lagi, huh? Sudah berapa kali nii-san bilang jangan berkelahi! Kamu itu perempuan, ngerti?!" Makinya. Nebuya dan Hayama mengintip dari pintu, minus Akashi dan Mayuzumi, bergidik ngeri melihat teman setimnya yang terkenal santai itu begitu murka. Seharusnya mereka tahu, tidak semua orang yang terlihat biasa saja seperti Reo, ternyata bisa meluapkan emosi yang begitu besar seperti sekarang.

"Ini bukan urusan nii-san! Jangan sok perduli padaku!"maki gadis itu balik dengan suara tercekat.

"Sok perduli? Aku sangat perduli sama kamu, tahu! Untuk apa nii-san banting tulang kuliah sambil kerja kalau buka buat kamu. Aku malah memperioritaskan kesehatan kamu daripada nii-san sendiri." Ujarnya mulai melunak

Gadis itu mendengus, menatap Reo dengan nyalang. "Bukannya nii-san seharusnya senang aku gak pulang? Setidaknya, nii-san gak perlu repot untuk ngurusin aku dan terus-menerus telfon otou-sama atau oba-sama buat diskusiin aku tinggal sama siapa. Toh, aku bisa hidup sendiri." sindir gadis itu yang mulai bercucuran air mata.

"Masuk kamarmu sekarang." Hana tetap diam ditempatnya. "Nii-san bilang masuk kamar!" Dengan sekali sentakan, wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi berdiri dan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dengan sigap menarik gadis bersurai hitam panjang sebahu itu ke kamar. Tahu gadis itu tidak akan menurut dengan sendirinya.

Reo menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Ia kembali ke ruang makan, yang tentu saja sebelum itu Nebuya dan Hayama sudah kembali ketempat masing-masing agar tidak kepergok mengintip.

"Sumimasen..tidak seharusnya kalian melihatnya tadi."gumam Reo dengan wajah penyesalan.

"Aku dan Akashi tidak melihat, kecuali Nebuya dan Hayama tentunya." Ujar Mayuzumi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh kedua tersangka tukang intip.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik Reo."ujar Akashi sambil mengunyah telur puyuh ( yang langsung ditatapi Nebuya dan Hayama karena masih bisa makan disaat seperti ini)

"Kami berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab, seperti kalian lihat tadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyayanginya. Dia keluargaku satu-satunya." ucap Reo "apalagi sejak berpisahnya orangtua kami." Imbuhnya.

"Siapa namanya? Dia masih SMA'kan?" Introgasi Akashi

"Namanya Hana. Ya, kelas dua. Dan dia juga bersekolah di Rakuzan Gakuen." Ujar Reo.

"Dia cantik ya.."Reo langsung menatap Hayama "aku hanya bilang saja kok.."imbuhnya yang sedikit ketakutan mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu murka.

"Sepertinya dia kuat, kau bilang dia suka berkelahi. Dia bisa membantuku membentuk otot." Nebuya memamerkan otot di kedua lengannya.

"Berkenalan denganmu saja tidak akan aku izinkan."jawab Reo acuh

Seorang wanita paruh baya, yang mengantarkan Hana ke dalam kamarnya. "Reo-dono, saya sudah mengantar ojou-san kedalam kamar dan mengobati lukanya."lapor wanita beryukata biru langit

Reo mengangguk "sudah mengantarkannya makanan Aoi-san?"

"Sudah Reo-dono." Reo mengangguk dan wanita itu menutup pintu dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Dengan posisi terbalik, Hana berbaring dikasur kamarnya. Mengingat perutnya samasekali belum diisi, Hana beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Kamar Hana, sebenarnya tidak cocok dikatakan kamar. Ini lebih terkesan seperti apartemen. Terlihat sebuah ruang tamu kecil didalam kamar Hana. Di sisi kirinya terlihat ruang belajar dan kumpulan laci ditempelkan dengan dinding, agar ruangan terkesan luas. Hana memakan makanannya yang diletakkan diatas meja ruangtamu. Begitu semua makanan berpindah ke perutnya, Hana langsung beranjak dari 'apartemen' nya itu sambil membawa gitar. Ia turun ke lantai bawah menuju halaman dan menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu. Jarinya yang lentik terus memetik senar gitar, sampai ia merasa ada yang ganjal disampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sosok laki-laki jangkung, surai abu-abu, dan sorotan mata yang kosong duduk disebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?"tanya Hana yang nyaris terjengkang karen kaget.

Laki-laki itu menatap Hana, kemudian beralih ke jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit? Entahlah. Yang pasti lebih dulu darimu."ujarnya sambil terus membaca buku yang digenggamnya.

Hana mengerutkan alis. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Seharusnya Hana merasakan kehadiran orang itu saat dia duduk disana, tapi melihatnya saja tidak. Apa kakaknya bergaul dengan orang aneh seperti dia? "Lalu kenapa duduk disini? Ini didepan kamarku, asal kau tahu saja." Ujar Hana yang bisa dilain artikan dengan, _kalau kau duduk disini untuk mengintipku, aku pastikan hidung dan wajahmu rusak sebelum melakukannya._

"Aku tidak berniat mengintip, disini suara Nebuya dan Hayama tidak terjangkau. Lagipula, aku tidak berminat mengintip gadis sepertimu."

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Hana. Ia merasa dihina secara tidak langsung. Memangnya dia sejelek itu sampai tidak ada yang mau mengintipnya (bukan berarti Hana suka diintip). Memang seperti apa tipe laki-laki bersorotan kosong ini? Alih-alih membayangkan gadis seksi, Hana lebih berfikir laki-laki itu menyukai tipe gadis culun yang memakai kacamata tebal dan memiliki selera fashion yang buruk.

"Memang 'gadis sepertimu' yang kau maksud itu seperti apa?"

"Tidak punya tata krama dan rasa hormat." Jawab Mayuzumi santai.

"Aku atau kau yang tidak punya tata krama? Biasanya, jika seseorang sedang berbicara dia harus menatap lawan bicaranya itu."balas Hana sengit

"Seharusnya, jika seorang **bocah **berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua, dia harus berbicara dengan sopan."balas Mayuzumi lebih sengit. Hana mendelik saat laki-laki itu mendekat padanya, "Aku sudah berumur 22 tahun. Dan kau harus berbicara sopan padaku."ujarnya sambil menatap Hana tajam. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga gadis itu mencium aroma _mint _yang menguar darinya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, sedang apa disini?" Hana menoleh dan melihat kakaknya, Reo sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang Mayuzumi.

"Mencari ketenangan agar tidak mendengar ocehan Nebuya dan Hayama. Tapi, sayang aku tidak menemukannya." Mayuzumi menatap Hana yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit gadis itu.

"Kalian belum berkenalan ya? Hana, dia Mayuzumi Chihiro-senpai. Dulu kami satu SMA dan sekarang satu universitas. Dia juga bergabung di klub basket." Ujar Reo memperkenalkan Mayuzumi pada adiknya.

"Mibuchi Hana, kelas dua SMA, hajimemashite Mayuzumi-san."sapa Hana dengan ramah yang terlihat jelas palsu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Reo, Hayama datang "Hayama Kotarou, satu angkatan dengan Reo-nee. Juga teman satu klubnya sejak SMA. Hajimemashita."sapa laki-laki itu ceria

"Nebuya Eikichi. Sama seperti Hayama. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan ototku?" Hana mengerutkan alis melihatnya. _Memang siapa yang peduli dengan ototmu?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba nafas Hana tercekat. Ia menatap laki-laki yang bersurai merah, mata _heterochrome_, dan ekspresi yang sangat dingin berdiri tepat dibelakang Nebuya. Merasa tatapan mata Hana tidak menatapnya, Reo berbalik dan melihat Akashi sedang dibelakang mereka.

"Namanya Akashi Seijurou. Dia adalah kapten klub kami sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Dia anggota paling muda diantara kami."ujar Reo.

Hana menatap Akashi. Tidak heran kalau laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu menjadi satu-satunya anggota termuda diantara mereka. Gadis itu merasa, Akashi memiliki aura yang berbeda diantara mereka. Aura yang menuntut. Aura yang mampu membuat siapa saja tunduk padanya. Hana bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menjaga jarak dengan orang itu. Karena dia tahu akibat buruk akan terjadi padanya jika mencari masalah dengan Akashi.

"Malam ini mereka semua akan menginap di rumah kita. Tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Reo padanya.

Hana hanya mengendikkan bahu "Terserah saja." Hana beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan langkah anggun dan angin yang menerpa rambut panjangnya, ia masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

Hana begitu mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar alarm yang berdenting di sebelah kasur tanpa ranjangnya. Dengan setengah mengantuk, gadis itu bangun dan mematikan alarm. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Hana meninggalkan kamarnya dan turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Hana-chan~"sapa Hayama begitu Hana memasuki ruang makan.

"Ohayou mina-san."sapa Hana sambil membungkuk. Hana mengambil tempat diantara Reo dan Nebuya, dan Hayama, Akashi, Mayuzumi didepan mereka.

"Hana, kau tidur larut lagi? Sudah nii-san bilang kau harus tidur teratur."nasehat Reo sambil memandangi Hana yang sedang meminum segelas susu.

"Nii-san jangan mengoceh terus. Seperti perempuan saja"cemooh gadis bermanik kuning kehijauan itu.

"Dan kau berhenti berkelahi seperti anak laki-laki." Cemoohnya balik.

Akashi dan yang lain hanya sibuk mengunyah makanannya, terutama Nebuya sudah memakan nasi ke-4 nya.

Hayama menatap Reo dan Hana beragantian "kalian sangat mirip ya. Seperti kembar saja.."ujarnya

"Kami memang kembar."jawab Hana acuh

"EHHH?!"teriak Nebuya dan Hayama dan langsung menatap Reo meminta kejelasan

"Kami kembar. Hanya saja lahir disaat yang berbeda."ujarnya santai.

"Memang bisa seperti itu?"tanya Nebuya

"Kalau tidak bisa bagaimana mungkin kami lahir?" Tanya Hana ketus

Reo langsung menjitak kepala Hana "Tidak sopan, Hana." Gadis itu hanya bersungut-sungut.

Sekilas, Hana sempat melirik Mayuzumi yang tertawa sinis terhadapnya. Hingga membuatnya kesal dan mendelik.

"Hana. Jangan menatap orang seperti itu."tegur Reo lagi.

Hana bangkit dari duduknya "Aku pergi dulu. Semakin lama aku disini kepalaku bisa memar."ujar gadis itu sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya dan pergi.

"Hana." Panggil Reo. Gadis itu berhenti didepan pintu sambil menggerutu, berbalik, dan mengecup pipi Reo.

"Aku pergi nii-san. Jaa!" Hana melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Have a nice day, my sis!" _Teriak Reo dari ruang makan.

**TBC**

**I just wanna a review from reader. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Semua OC yang ada disini milik author. Sisanya minjem.**

**SUMMARY:**

Mibuchi Hana dan Mibuchi Reo adalah kembar yang lahir diwaktu yang berbeda. Hana lahir lima tahun setelah kelahiran Reo. Tapi, bukan itu yang akan diceritakan disini, melainkan bagaimana usaha-usaha yang ditempuh oleh Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Mayuzumi Chihirou, bahkan Akashi Seijurou untuk mendapatkan hati adik Reo.

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor, _terlihat Akashi dan anggota tim-nya berlatih. Hari sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore, Akashi meniupkan peluit dan dalam sekejap seluruh anggotanya berkumpul di _bench. _

"Hari ini latihan cukup. Jika tidak ada urusan penting segera pulang dan beristirahat. Pastikan stamina kalian semua tetap terjaga agar selalu sedia dalam semua pertandingan. Sekarang bubar." Semua anggota tim kembali membereskan semua dan menuju ruang ganti untuk membersihkan diri. "Untuk Eikichi, Kotarou, Chihiro, dan Reo tetap ditempat."perintahnya.

Dengan keluhan yang sangat kecil agar tidak didengar oleh Akashi, Hayama dan Nebuya kembali duduk di _bench_. Begitu juga dengan Reo dan Chihiro.

"Setelah ini, jangan pulang dulu. Kita semua akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Mendengar Akashi akan mengajak mereka semua pergi, mereka semua berfikir tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka kunjungi. Kuburan? Atau ke sebuah museum tempat memajang semua alat penyiksaan zaman dulu? (#akashi:*ngelempar 5 gunting sekaligus #author:ampuni hamba tuan..).

"Memang kita akan kemana Aka-chan?"tanya Reo sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Akashi tersenyum misterius (lebih tepatnya menyeringai), "Kita semua akan bernostalgia." Semua anggota tim saling berpandangan bingung.

.

.

.

"Kaichou! Kaichou!" Seorang gadis berambut _curly _coklat yang dipotong pendek dan dihiasi sebuah pita rambut merah jambu, mendobrak pintu ruangan yang ditempati Hana, si Kaichou.

"_Argghh! _Nanami! Sudah kubilang jangan langsung masuk! Ketuk dulu pintunya!" Teriak Hana frustasi diantara tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya.

Nanami kemudian menyeruak diantara tumpukan dokumen dan menatap Hana. "Tapi Kaichou, hari ini ada pemeriksaan persiapan festival kebudayaan di Gym." Hana menghela nafasnya frustasi.

Gara-gara tumpukan dokumen sialan, Hana jadi lupa dengan pemeriksaan persiapaan untuk festival. Jika saja Nanami, sekretarisnya di dewan siswa tidak mengingatkan, bisa-bisa kekacauan terjadi lagi seperti kemarin. Sekelompok orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab kemarin menyusup kedalam sekolah dan merusak dekorasi festival. Setelah diusut, ternyata pelakunya adalah mantan calon ketua dewan siswa yang tidak terpilih dan para tim suksesnya. Mereka mengaku melakukannya karena sebagai bentuk protes atas diangkatnya Hana sebagai ketua dewan siswa. Tentu saja Hana langsung menghajarnya hingga terjadi baku hantam, yang dimenangkan oleh Hana. _Sangat kekanakan, _gumamnya.

"Nanami, kita ke Gym." Setelah membereskan dokumen terkutuk yang tidak ada habisnya, Hana berjalan di koridor dengan didampingi Nanami dibelakangnya.

"Ah! Kaichou tahu tidak? Katanya ada alumni-alumni yang sedang mengunjungi sekolah!"ujarnya antusias

Hana mengerutkan alis, _alumni mana yang mau mengunjungi sekolah disaat seperti ini? _Gumamnya. "Sore-sore begini?"tanyanya

Nanami mengangguk. "Katanya sih, ingin melihat pekembangan sekolah dan klub. Alumninya sangat tampan loh~"goda Nanami. Hana hanya memutar bola matanya. Mereka memasuki Gym dan berdiri dipinggir lapangan. "Ah Kaichou itu alumninya! Astaga mereka semua tampan!"tunjuk Nanami antusias.

Hana mengarahkan matanya melihat arah yang ditunjuk Nanami. Matanya membulat seketika. Bukan. Bukan karena paras para alumni yang Nanami maksud terlalu mempesona. Diseberang mereka, lima orang pria sedang berdiri dengan gagah dan modis. Bisa dipastikan gadis manapun yang melihatnya pasti tergiur. Tak terkecuali paras kakaknya sendiri, Mibuchi Reo (minus jika mengingat kalau dia itu laki-laki gemulai)

Bukan hanya kakaknya, tapi juga Nebuya, Hayama, Akashi, dan Mayuzumi si pria es yang sedang berdiri disana mampu membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di Gym terpana, termasuk Nanami, kecuali dirinya.

Seakan sedang dikejar-kejar _debt collector, _refleks Hana memunggungi mereka dan berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan _cardigan cream _yang dikenakannya. Nanami mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah aneh teman sekaligus kaichou nya itu.

"Kaichou ngapain jongkok disini? Bikin malu aja! Ayo berdiri!"paksanya sambil menarik-narik _cardigan _gadis itu.

"Nanami untuk kali ini saja! Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu asalkan aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"pinta Hana sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Nanami cemberut, "Tidak! Kaichou tidak akan aku biarkan lari kali ini! Lagipula kita sudah disini dan mereka sudah melihat kita. Mana mungkin kita pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tugas. Kepala sekolah bisa marah."

Saat sedang asik beradu argumen, tak jauh dari mereka para siswa yang sedang mendekorasi asik bercanda. Tanpa disengaja, salahsatu siswa tersebut mendorong temannya hingga menyenggol tangga besi. Refleks, Hana yang melihat tangga yang akan jatuh dibelakang Nanami langsung berdiri, menarik Nanami kebelakangnya, dan menendang tangga itu hingga tumbang. Tangga jatuh berdebam memekakkan telinga, hingga membuat suasana Gym mendadak hening.

Melihat sekretaris sekaligus temannya syok, sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Hana. Dengan senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringai, Hana menatap para terdakwa dengan tajam. "Kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian nyaris saja mengantarkan salahsatu teman kalian ke rumah sakit! Apa yang kalian fikirkan?! Kalian mau menanggung semua pekerjaannya di dewan siswa selama di rumah sakit?! Atau menggantikannya terbaring dengan tulang punggung yang patah di rumah sakit?! Pilih yang mana?!"hardik Hana.

Para terdakwa ciut mendengar bentakkan sang kaichou yang menggema keseluruh ruangan.

"Sudahlah Ha-chan, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."ujar Nanami menenangkannya.

Emosi masih terus menguasai Hana. Saat akan memaki mereka untuk kedua kalinya, seseorang memegang pundak Hana.

"Hana-chan?" Tubuh Hana menegang. Karena terlalu emosi, ia melupakan aksi 'melarikan diri' yang ingin dilakukannya.

Ia meruntuki dirinya yang bodoh. Hancur sudah _image _nya sebagai 'kaichou dewan siswa yang mempesona tapi mematikan'. Rasanya, Hana lebih memilih untuk menggali lubang hingga ke perut bumi dan masuk kedalamnya daripada harus di ceramahi oleh Reo didepan publik seperti ini. Mungkin besok klub jurnalistik mengeluarkan koran sekolah edisi khusus tentangnya dengan judul utama 'sang kaichou yang terkenal sadis ternyata tidak berkutik saat di ceramahi oleh kakaknya yang lemah gemulai'.

Dari kecil, ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kakak laki-lakinya lebih lembut daripada dirinya yang seorang perempuan. Sempat terbesit difikirannya mungkin saat mereka berdua masih didalam rahim jadwal kelahirannya tertukar, dan seharusnya Hana yang menjadi kakak bukan Reo (#reo:*mikir. Beneran lo pernah mikir gitu, Hana? #hana:yaiya! Habis gaya lo gemulai amat! Seharusnya lo itu kayak gue! Macho! *danpertengkarankakakberadikterjadi*abaikan)

Hana berbalik dan mendapati Nanami pingsan (entah karena terlalu syok nyaris tertimpa tangga atau karena ada pria-pria tampan didekatnya) dan Reo yang dibelakangnya sambil menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus kesal. _uh-oh, ini pertanda buruk. _Batinya

"Aku rasa kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. Berbicara tentang _bagaimana seorang gadis berlaku dan berbicara sopan terhadap orang lain. _Aku yakin kau pasti ingat."ujar Reo memulai ceramahnya. "Seharusnya aku selalu meminjamkanmu buku tata krama pada zaman edo yang telah diwariskan turun-temurun blablablabla" Hana bergidik mendengarnya. Melihat tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung si mejanya saja sudah membuatnya langsung sakit kepala dan harus menegak pil.

Saat Hana sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana dimana ia akan menggali lubang untuk mengubur dirinya karena malu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Mayuzumi yang menertawainya. _Lihat saja! Aku akan membalasnya nanti, _gumamnya.

Reo yang sibuk mengoceh, tiba-tiba dibekap oleh Hana dengan tangannya. "Kita bahas di rumah, oke? Sekarang, apa tujuan kalian ke sini? Semua murid sedang sibuk mendekorasi untuk festival kebudayaan tiga hari lagi."cercahnya panjang lebar.

Reo melepaskan bekapan adiknya, "Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin melihat perkembangan klub basket. Tapi, Aka-chan ingin menemui ketua dewan siswa yang sekarang."

"Memang ada perlu apa?"tanya Hana dengan alis berkerut. Agak merinding karena seorang Akashi mencarinya.

Belum sempat Reo menjawab, seorang laki-laki berambut _spike _dengan mata coklat langsung merangkul pundak Hana. Reo langsung mendelik melihat laki-laki itu (#hana:*istighfar. Selain gemulai, lo siscom ya sama gue? Bener-bener deh. Tapi gak masalah lah asal lu gak maho #reo:tega lo dek!*nangissesegukan)

"Disini kau Mibuchi! Aku mencarimu daritadi! Hei, tadi aku dengar dari anggota basket yang lain, kau menendang tangga besi besar yang nyaris jatuh ya? Seperti biasa, kau selalu kuat dari kelihatannya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kau sanggup menghajar 6 orang perusak dekorasi tempo hari yang lalu sampai babak belur."cercah laki-laki itu

Hana melirik Reo yang ada didepannya. Laki-laki menatapnya dengan makna yang tersirat '_kita akan membicarakan masalah ini sampai tuntas'. _Membuatnya keringat dingin

"Natsuo-kun, berhenti berceloteh panjang seperti anak perempuan di dekat telingaku! Memang ada urusan apa mencariku?"tanyanya

"Oh itu. Awalnya, para senpai ini menantang kami _sparing _tadi. Lalu, Akashi-san ingin bertemu dengan Ketua dewan siswa. Makanya aku mencarimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi menatap langsung kemata Hana hingga membuat gadis itu membeku seketika. "Kau ketua dewan siswa yang sekarang?" Hana mengangguk. Akashi menyeringai. "Pemerintahan yang cukup baik. Reo, aku tidak menyangka adikmu ketua dewan siswa. Sangat menarik"

Seketika tubuh Reo menegang. "Ya..sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu tentang itu."ujarnya sambil mengusap lehernya.

"Ah aku ada ide! Kaichou, bagaimana kalau kita undang semua senpai ini untuk datang ke festival budaya lusa?"tanya Nanami yang sudah sadar.

Hana memucat. Pertanyaan inilah yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar sekarang. Nasi terlanjur basi. Manamungkin ia menolak usulan Nanami disaat salahsatu senpai yang Nanami maksud adalah kakaknya sendiri? "Ehm..ya tidak masalah. Lebih ramai lebih bagus kan?"

**TBC**

**Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah meriview! Semoga chapter 2 ini lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Jaa~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reo sedang duduk disofa saat Hana dengan santainya duduk dibawahnya, memakan semangkuk _popcron _dan menatap tv layar datar itu dengan serius. Saat adik semata wayangnya sibuk menonton film siaran ulang _transformer, _Reo melirik-lirik Hana sambil berpura-pura membaca majalah.

"Nii-san mau menanyakan apa?" Tanya Hana dengan tatapan masih fokus ke televisi

Reo tersentak. "Apanya yang menanyakan apa? Aku sedang membaca." Kilahnya

Sambil menatap televisi, Hana mendengus. "Kita ini kembar. Kau lupa? Nii-san tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Tapi kau samasekali tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau itu ketua dewan siswa."protesnya

"Berbohong dan merahasiakan sesuatu itu berbeda. Lagipula aku tidak suka pamer. Jadi tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mau tanya apa?"desaknya.

Reo menggaruk tengkuknya ragu "ehm..menurutmu..diantara teman-temanku, kau menyukai siapa?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hana memukul dadanya karena tersedak dan menatap Reo "pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku baru kenal mereka kemarin. Bagaimana mungkin bisa langsung suka. Apalagi dengan manusia es dan _prince of absolute _itu."omelnya.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Karena kurasa, mereka semua menyukaimu." Hana mendelik "Aku kenal mereka sejak lama. Tatapan yang mereka tujukan padamu sangat berbeda dengan tatapan yang pernah aku lihat selama ini. Terutama Akashi dan Mayuzumi."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Reo menghela nafas. "Kau ingat saat di sekolahmu kemarin? Waktu Akashi mengatakan 'menarik' aku rasa yang dimaksud itu kau. Dan Mayuzumi-senpai, selama ini sangat irit berbicara, tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya, dan tatapan matanya itu kosong. Tapi didepanmu? Dia berceloteh dan menatapmu dengan tatapan yang berbeda."cercahnya panjang lebar.

Hana langsung melempari Reo _popcron _dengan gemas. "Berhentilah bersikap _sister complex! _Itukan hak mereka, lagipula kalau yang kau fikirkan itu salah bagaimana? Baka nii-san!"Hana berdiri meninggalkan Reo sendiri diruangtamu.

.

.

.

Di gerbang Rakuzan Gakuen, lima orang pria tampan dan gagah berdiri sambil melihat hiruk-pikuk suasana Rakuzan Gakuen yang sudah disulap menjadi pasar kaget itu. Mereka semua berdecak kagum minus Akashi dan Mayuzumi.

"Adikmu sangat hebat Reo, bisa membuat festival semeriah ini."puji Akashi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hana-chan memang gadis istimewa. Tapi Aka-chan, tumben sekali kau memuji seperti itu?"tanya Reo

"Kalau memang bagus, kenapa tidak? Untuk hari kalian boleh bersenang-senang."perintah Akashi

Nebuya dan Hayama bersorak bahagia. "Bagaimana kalau kita juga melihat acara kembang api diakhir festival nanti Akashi?" Tanya Hayama berbinar-binar.

"Tidak masalah."ujar Akashi.

Mereka kemudian mengenakan topeng yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia festival. Hana memang berencana untuk membuat festival tahun ini berbeda. Selama berlangsungnya festival, semua murid dan pengunjung diwajibkan untuk mengenakan topeng agar tidak bisa mengenali satu samalain. Hana melakukan itu agar tidak terjadinya kecurangan dalam festival kali ini. Karena selain bersenang-senang, para peserta juga berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hasil pendapatan yang tertinggi agar bisa meraih juara pertama dan mendapat hadiah berupa tiket liburan dari pihak sekolah. Menyenangkan bukan?

Layaknya _couple, _Akashi pergi mengelilingi festival bersama Reo. Begitu juga Nebuya dan Hayama. Sedangkan Mayuzumi? Ia pergi sendirian dan berkeliling tanpa minat (#author: nasib jomblo. Ckckck. #mayuzumi: kau mengatakan sesuatu?*mendadakdikelilingiaurahitam. #author:*gelagapan. Gakada..).

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap. Setelah mengisi perut disalahsatu _cafe, _Mayuzumi kembali melanjutkan berkelilingi festival. Karena acara festival diakhiri dengan acara pesta kembang api, festival budaya Rakuzan Gakuen ditutup tepat jam 9 malam. Melihat Rakuzan Gakuen yang sebelumnya gelap dimalam hari, Mayuzumi seperti merasa benar-benar disebuah pasar kaget yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai stan dan lampion yang indah. Saat sedang mengamati sekelilinginya, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Sumimasen."ujar seorang gadis yang menabraknya.

Mayuzumi tertegun sesaat. Ia menatap penampilan gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Dengan mengenakan _long dress _berwarna biru dengan corak _ice crystal _dibagian bawah, rambut panjang hitam sepunggung yang dijalin model _fishtail (jalin samping), _dan mengenakan topeng setengah wajah berwarna putih. Walau wajah gadis itu tertutup topeng, tidak menutup kemungkinan membuat jangtung Mayuzumi berdegub cepat. _Apa-apaan ini?, _batinya

"Daijoubu?"tanya Mayuzumi sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri

Gadis itu berdiri sambil membersihkan gaunnya. "Daijoubu. Gomen, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"ujar gadis itu menyesal.

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Kau tidak terluka kan? Siapa namamu?"

"Tidak. Namaku Elsa."ujarnya

Dahi Mayuzumi merengut "Elsa? yang di disney Frozen itu?"

"Iya. Kau tahu?"tanyanya antusias.

Mayuzumi tersenyum. "Ya aku pernah mendengarnya. Omong-omong, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"Ah itu. Ada segerombolan orang yang mengejarku, mereka juga terus-menerus menerorku. Karena itu aku berlari."ujarnya.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Mayuzumi menggenggam tangan Elsa dan membawanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu bersembunyi dari mereka."imbuhnya

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Mayuzumi mengeliling festival sendirian, seorang gadis bernama Elsa datang menghancurkan kutukan jomblo Mayuzumi (#mayuzumi: kok kayaknya gua ngenes banget dimata lo? #author:ya emang keliatannya gitu.) Mereka sempat memainkan beberapa permainan di stan-stan yang ada di festival itu. Mayuzumi bahkan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah boneka pinguin berhias dasi kupu-kupu merah dan diberikannya kepada Elsa.

Setelah lelah berkelilingi, mereka menuju ke lapangan yang disediakan untuk acara penutupan. Entah kenapa Mayuzumi merasa senang bersama gadis ini, walaupun mereka baru mengenal satu jam yang lalu. Lapangan mulai didesaki para pangunjung dan siswa Rakuzan Gakuen, mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api yang akan diluncurkan lima menit lagi. Mayuzumi menautkan jemarinya diantara jemari Elsa. Takut mereka berpisah. Berpisah? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dada Mayuzumi sakit.

"Elsa."panggil Mayuzumi.

"Hm?"Elsa menoleh

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"tanyanya

"Tentu."ujarnya lalu kembali menatap langit

Hanya keheningan diantara mereka. Mayuzumi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Padahal mereka baru kenal. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi begini? Apakah dia menyukai gadis ini? Menyukai. Satu kata yang membuat laki-laki itu merona merah. Untung saja dia mengenakan topeng hitam. Mayuzumi menatap gadis itu sekalilagi.

"Elsa."panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

Saat gadis itu menoleh, dengan gerakan cepat Mayuzumi menarik gadis itu, memegang dagunya, dengan mencium bibir gadis itu. Tepat saat itu, kembang api meluncur ke langit menghiasi langit malam. Gadis itu masih syok, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu tapi tak mampu. Mayuzumi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Elsa yang terdiam karena syok.

Mayuzumi menatap lekat gadis dalam pelukannya itu "Kalau aku bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau percaya?" Gadis itu diam.

Elsa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mayuzumi "Aku tidak tahu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Dan maaf, aku harus pergi." Belum sempat Mayuzumi mencegah, gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya dibawah kerlap-kerlip kembang api.

.

.

.

Hayama berjalan kepinggir lapangan mendekati Akashi, Reo, dan Nebuya yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Mayuzumi-senpai sangat berbeda?"tanyanya

Mereka semua serempak melihat Mayuzumi yang meng-_dribble _bola tanpa minat. Tatapan matanya bahkan lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya.

"Mayuzumi. Kemari."panggil Akashi

Mayuzumi berhenti dan berjalan mendekati Akashi "Ada apa Akashi?"

"Aku tidakperduli masalah seperti apa yang kau hadapi. Tapi, jangan pernah mengganggu latihan dengan kondisimu seperti itu."

Mayuzumi terdiam "Baiklah. Akashi,bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal hari ini?"tanyanya ragu

"Aku beri kau cuti tiga hari setelah itu pastikan kau bisa latihan seperti biasa."titah Akashi

Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum pergi. Hayama menghela nafas panjang.

"Menyenangkan sekali pulang lebih awal dan mendapat cuti latihan. Akashi bolehkah aku mendapatkannya juga?"tanya Hayama

"Kalau kau mampu menghindari sepuluh gunting dariku, akan aku fikir ulang."entah sejak kapan tangan Akashi sudah disepenuhi gunting dan membuat wajah Hayama pucat pasih.

Hayama menggaruk lehernya "Kalau difikir lagi, lebih baik latihan.."

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basket masih punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**ENJOY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsuo dan Nanami menatap Hana bergantian. Gadis itu samasekali tidak menyentuh satupun dokumen yang menempuk di meja kerjanya. Ia malah sibuk berpangku dagu dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh. Sesekali Hana menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari telunjuk membuat Nanami dan Natsuo bergidik ngeri.

Hana menatap Nanami dan Natsuo dengan dingin. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada masalah?"tanyanya dingin.

Nanami dan Natsuo terkejut dan menggeleng.

"Ehm..Kaichou. apa ada masalah? Tidak biasanya Kaichou bersikap seperti ini."tanya Nanami

"Bersikap seperti apa maksudmu?"tanya Hana sambil menanda tangani dokumen.

"Ehm..ya seperti ini. Berbeda seperti biasanya.."ujar Nanami

Hana menatap mereka bergantian ragu-ragu, kemudian menghela nafas. Ia menyisir rambut menggunakan jemarinya, frustasi. Hana menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Menurut kalian, jika ada orang yang baru kalian kenal satu jam kemudian me-mencium kalian dan bilang suka. Kalian percaya?"

Nanami dan Natsuo syok. Nanami berlari mendekati Hana dan menatapnya lekat-lekat sampai gadis itu jengah. "Siapa dia? Siapa? Kaichou ayo ceritakan!"pinta Nanami antusias.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Kau ingat waktu aku kabur dari gerombolan siswa yang meminta bantuanku soal stan mereka? Lalu..aku bertemu dengannya, orang yang...me-menciumku. Dia membantuku bersembunyi dari gerombolan siswa itu. Kemu-kemudian.."

Nanami menatapnya lekat-lekat

"Ke-kemudian saat kami menunggu kembang api diluncurkan, dia..'melakukan itu'. Tepat saat kembang api diluncurkan."Hana langsung mengantukkan dahinya ke meja berkali-kali. "Aku terlalu syok sampai lari meninggalkannya begitu saja."ujarnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Nanami meneteskan air matanya. "Kyaa! Romantis sekali!"teriaknya sambil menyeka air mata "kisah Kaichou seperti dalam drama yang kutonton. Romantis sekali!"

Hana semakin frustasi. "Romantis apanya?! Orang yang tidak kukenal itu merebut ciuman pertamaku! Arghhh! Sudahlah kalian keluar sana!" Hana berdiri mendorong Nanami dan Natsuo hingga keluar pintu.

Hana terduduk dibalik pintu dewan siswa. Untung saja tidakada anggota lain didalam ruangan itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka penguin didalam tasnya. "Kau! Siapa kau? Berani sekali menciumku! Aku tidak kenal kau tahu!" Teriaknya frustasi pada boneka itu. Sepertinya ia harus menenangkan diri kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Disebuah _coffee cafe _di tengah kota, terlihat seorang pria mengenakan kaus biru lengan panjang, celana _jeans _hitam, dan sepatu _sneakers. _Pria yang duduk dibalik meja kasir itu sibuk menghisap rokoknya. Mayuzumi menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokok berkali-kali, fikirannya kacau. Inilah kebiasaannya jika sedang dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, merokok tanpa henti. Saat akan menghisap rokok untuk kesekian kalinya, seseorang mengambil batang rokok dari belakang Mayuzumi dan membuangnya ke asbak. Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Kiyoshi Teppei dibelakangnya.

"Kau itu olahragawan, jangan merokok seperti itu."ujarnya

Mayuzumi mengambil rokok baru dari sakunya "Jangan melarangku. Mood-ku sedang tidak bagus hari ini, jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."ujarnya sambil membakar rokok baru.

"Itu karena kau tidak punya pacar. Hei, kau inikan pemilik _cafe _ini. Banyak gadis yang sering mampir kesini untuk melihatmu, si pemilik _cafe. _Kenapa kau tidak pilih salahsatu dari mereka?"tanya Kiyoshi.

Mayuzumi menyeringai "Kalau saja aku memang bisa melakukannya. Sayangnya tidak. Sekali lihat saja, aku merasa sangat tidak cocok dengan mereka."ujarnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Kiyoshi menatap Mayuzumi "Kenapa? sudah ada gadis yang kau suka? Siapa namanya?" Tanya makhluk paling kepo itu

"Namanya.. Aku tidaktahu."ujarnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Pria berambut coklat itu mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidaktahu?"

Mayuzumi mengacak rambutnya "Aku mengenalnya saat festival budaya di sekolah lamaku. Dan saat itu..tepat saat peluncuran kembang api..aku..aku menciumnya."

"Nani? Kau tidak mengenalinya tapi menciumnya? Kau gila?"tanya Kiyoshi syok

"Ya. Aku gila karenanya. Karena itu aku menciumnya."ujarnya sambil mengingat saat festival budaya.

Kiyoshi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Permisi..aku mau bayar."ujar salahsatu pelanggan

Kiyoshi berbalik dan tersenyum sambil melayani pelanggan tersebut. Mayuzumi hanya terdiam saat melihat sosok pelanggan itu.

"Kau?"ujarnya melihat Hana memberikan bayaran pada Kiyoshi

Pelanggan yang ternyata Hana menatap Mayuzumi dengan datar "Ah, Mayuzumi." Hana menatap pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau terlihat kacau sekali. Kau seorang perokok ya? Benar-benar.."ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Mayuzumi menjentikkan jarinya ke kening gadis itu. "Panggil aku 'Mayuzumi-san', bocah kurang ngajar." Ujarnya "Merokok atau tidak itu urusanku. Lagipula untuk apa kau ketempat orang dewasa? Minum kopi pula. Bocah sepertimu minum susu saja."sindirnya

Hana menggerutu sambil memegang keningnya "Pelanggan itu raja. Tahu tidak sih? Kiyoshi-kun, kau tahan punya teman kerja sedingin dia?" Tanya Hana menatap Kiyoshi

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir "Berhubung dia adalah pemilik tempat ini aku bisa apa? Lagipula dia tidak sedingin yang kau kira. Dia hanya sedang depresi karena seorang wanita saat ini."ujarnya. Mayuzumi menatap sinis Kiyoshi yang hanya tersenyum dan diiringi tawa Hana.

Mayuzumi berdecak sambil menatap Kiyoshi "Jadi ini yang kau bilang 'pelanggan yang hanya datang untuk melihat si pemilik _cafe'? _Kalau dia sudah pasti aku tolak mentah-mentah."ujarnya sakarstik

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pelanggan yang lain! Aku kesini hanya untuk memesan kopi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Soktau sekali.."ujar Hana menggerutu

Kiyoshi yang sedari melihat hanya senyum-senyum. Pria itu kemudian menuju ke dapur dan saat kembali ke meja kasir ia membawa satu potong _cake. _Kiyoshi meletakkanya didepan Hana. "Ini menu baru. Mau coba?"

Hana mengamati satu _slice cake _berwarna hijau dibalut _cream _dan dihias menggunakan daun teh diatasnya. Gadis itu mengambil garpu dan mencobanya. Kiyoshi dan Mayuzumi menatap Hana sang 'kelinci percobaan' dalam diam. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah "Enak sekali! Aku suka! Kiyoshi-kun, apa nama _cake _ini?"

Mayuzumi sempat terdiam melihat ekspresi senyum gadis itu. Ia merasa _dejavu. _Darahnya mendadak berdesir. Hal yang ia rasakan juga saat melihat Elsa, gadis di festival budaya. _Tidak. Aku bukan pria brengsek yang menyukai dua gadis disaat yang sama, _batinnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya yang memiliki reaksi yang sama saat melihat Hana sekarang dan Elsa disaat festival budaya.

"Namanya _japan green tea cake. _Mayuzumi yang membuatnya."ujar Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk pria yang dimaksud.

Hana mengangguk mengerti dan menatap pria itu. "Mayuzumi-san, kau benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau. Ini aku berikan padamu." Hana mengeluarkan sebotol obat dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi meraih botol obat itu dan membaca kemasannya. "Obat anti depresi? Untuk apa kau membawa obat seperti ini? Kau meminumnya?"

Hana menatapanya aneh "Kalau tidak aku minum buat apa aku bawa? Dasar aneh." Mata Hana membulat kaget saat melihat obatnya dibuang ketempat sampah. "Kenapa dibuang?! Kalau tidak mau ya berikan saja lagi padaku!"teriaknya hingga membuat semua pelanggan menatapnya.

Tidak ingin menarik perhatian, Mayuzumi keluar dari meja kasir dan menarik Hana kedalam ruang kerjanya. Mereka saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. "Kau.."tatap Mayuzumi "Untuk apa bocah sepertimu meminum obat seperti itu? Mau cepat gila?"

"Jangan sok menceramahi! Aku meminumnya justru agar aku tidak gila! Lagipula, aku meminumnya atas izin dokter, tahu! Tanya saja Reo-nii kalau tidak percaya! Arggh! Kau menyebalkan!"Hana kemudian mendorong tubuh Mayuzumi yang menghalangi pintu dan pergi meninggalkan _cafe._

_._

_._

_._

Didalam sebuah apartemen, Mayuzumi terlihat sedang berfikir dan mencuri pandang ke arah ponselnya. Pria itu lalu mengambil ponsel layar sentuh itu, mencari nomor Reo dan menelfonnya. Mayuzumi menunggu beberapa deringan, hingga terdengar suara berat dari seberang.

"_Moshi-moshi, senpai. Adaapa menelfonku?_"tanya Reo dari seberang

Mayuzumi mengusap leher belakangnya, gugup. "Ah..ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan..soal..adikmu."

"_Hana-chan? Ada apa dengannya?"_

"Ah..itu. Apa benar dia..mengkonsumsi obat..anti-depresi?"

Terdengar hening diseberang sana dan kemudian Reo menghela nafas. _"Ya begitulah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau dia mengkonsumsi obat itu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi."_

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku hanya akan menceritakan padamu senpai, tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa." _Reo berdehem. _"Hana-chan sudah mengkonsumsi obat itu sejak umur 10 tahun. Semuanya berawal karena perceraian orangtua kami dan karena itu dia depresi berat. Aku saat itu sangat khawatir dengan perubahan sikapnya hingga aku membawanya ke psikiater. Dokter bilang dia terlalu syok. Dokter kemudian mencoba melakukan beberapa terapi untuknya. Cukup berhasil, tapi tidak bisa membuatnya kembali ke sifatnya semula. Walau sudah tidak dalam pengawasan, dokter menyarankan untuk tidak membahas masalah yang membuatnya kembali depresi dan tidak menyakiti hatinya. Dan memberikan obat anti depresi untuk berjaga-jaga. Semenjak itu, aku jadi selalu khawatir dengannya dan mengawasinya dengan ketat."_ Cerita Reo panjang tanpa lebar. Karena ini bukan rumus balok.

Mayuzumi sempat berhenti bernafas. _Gadis itu, walau terlihat menyebalkan tapi tidak disangka mempunyai masa sekelam itu. _"Ah..begitu. Maaf menelfonmu malam-malam begini."imbuhnya.

_"Tidak masalah. Tapi senpai, kenapa kau menanyakan Hana-chan?"_

Mayuzumi gelagapan "Ano..hanya ingin bertanya. Kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya." Mayuzumi menayap layar ponselnya dan menghela nafas.

Mayuzumi kembali mengingat kejadian di ruang kerjanya tadi siang. Pantas saja dia langsung berteriak histeris seperti itu. Walau dari luar gadis itu terlihat menyebalkan dan kasar, namun perasaannya sangat rapuh. Itulah yang selama ini dia tutup-tutupi dari orang-orang.

"Kuso! Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya."gerutu Mayuzumi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

**TBC**

**What do you think aboau this story? I just wanna say PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER:FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Enjoy Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengungan bel tiga kali di Rakuzan Gakuen membuat semua murid bersorak. Berakhir sudah waktu 6 jam yang mereka gunakan untuk menimba ilmu. Sekejap didepan gerbang sudah dipenuhi lautan siswa-siswi yang ingin pulang ke rumah atau bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman mereka. Terkecuali Hana. Sambil berjalan melewati gerbang, Hana membolak-balik buku yang ada ditangannya. Karena banyak dokumen yang harus diselesaikan tempo hari lalu, Hana harus mengejar beberapa pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas beserta bukunya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan tasnya, ia tak melihat seorang pria didepannya hingga menabrak dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Ittai! Sumima.. Eh? Hayama-san?" Hana menatap Hayama. Pria yang ia tabrak sambil memegang dahinya yang agak memar.

Pria berambut jingga itu tersenyum sambil mengelus dahi gadis itu. "Sakit ya?"Hana mengangguk sambil meringis. Hayama memegang wajah mungil Hana dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup dahi gadis itu pelan. "Kami-sama, sembuhkan memar di dahi Hana-chan. Amin."ujarnya sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hana.

Melihat adegan itu, para siswi yang awalnya hendak pulang, menghentikan niatnya dan melihat adegan romantis itu. Tahu dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan, Hana bersemu merah dan menatap Mayama.

"Hayama-san. Kau membuat kita jadi bahan tontonan."ujarnya sambil melihat sekeliling

Hayama terkekeh. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat dimana tidak akan yang menjadikan kita bahan tontonan." Hayama menggenggam jemari Hana dan menariknya pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ano..Hayama-san. Kenapa kita ke sini?" Hana melihat sekelilingnya. Di kiri dan kanan Hana banyak kandang yang dihuni berbagai macam hewan.

"Tentu saja melihat-lihat hewan. Panggil Kotarou saja."ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Hana-chan mau ke kandang yang mana dulu?" Tanya sambil tetap berkeliling dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

Hana melihat sekeliling. Hayama melihat gadis bersurai hitam itu sembari tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur saat Akashi harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dan mempercepat jam latihan. Ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu didalam perutnya karena terlalu gugup. Hayama ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hana, gadis yang ia sukai. Ya, Hayama sudah menyukai Hana sejak pertama melihatnya saat berkunjung kerumah keluarga Mibuchi.

"Kotarou-kun, ayo kita lihat kesana!"Hana kemudian menarik Hayama ke sebuah kandang panda yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Kawai desu!"teriak Hana saat melihat anak panda yang lucu dan imut. Hana tanpa sengaja melihat tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan. "Gomennasai.."ujarnya dengan senyum canggung sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan.

Hayama kembali menautkan jemari mereka "Daijoubu"ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Seharian penuh mereka mengelilingi kebun binatang. Mulai dari berinteraksi langsung dengan para binatang, mengelilingi danau melihat hewan-hewan unggas, bahkan selfie bersama. Tatapan Hayama tak pernah lepas dari paras Hana yang tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Hana terus-menerus bersenandung ria sambil mengunyah pocky yang ada digenggamannya. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh menatap Hayama. "Kotarou-kun ada apa?"tanyanya polos.

Hayama menggeleng. "Iie. Kau senang kemari?"

Hana mengangguk. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kemari."

Hayama melongo. "Satu kalipun tidak pernah?"

Hana menggeleng. "Reo-nii tidak menyukai binatang. Walaupun kembar, selera kami tidakada yang sama. Apa yang aku suka, Reo nii-san tidak menyukainya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena itu kami tidak pernah akur. Tapi walaupun kami sering bertengkar, kami sangat menyayangi satu samalain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidakada nii-san disampingku."ujarnya

Hayama mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Aku tahu. Kalau tidak manamungkin Reo-nee jadi _sister complex _bagitu. Hana-chan aku juga mau pocky~"pintanya

Hana merogoh bungkus pocky ditangannya "Sudah habis. Mau beli yang baru?"tanyanya

"Tidak usah. Kita bagi dua saja."Hayama sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga tinggi mereka sejajar. Hayama kemudian menggigit pocky yang masih menggantung di mulut Hana. Gadis itu syok. Hayama menggigit pocky dibibir gadis itu hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan, bahkan mengecupnya sekilas. Hayama kemudian menegakkan kepala sambil mengusap bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari dan tersenyum. "Rasa strowberry."

Hana merengut dengan wajah merona. "Itu rasa _lipbalm _ku! Sudah jelas pocky-nya rasa coklat."gerutunya.

Hayama tertawa. "Sudah larut. Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi berdiri lebih dari satu jam didepan gerbang Rakuzan Gakuen. Rencananya, ia ingin memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang ia bawa untuk Hana sebagai rasa bersalahnya kemarin. Tak lama bel berbunyi dan para siswa-siswi berhamburan pulang. Ia sadar, banyak siswi-siswi yang memeperhatikan dan berbisik tentangnya. Tapi dia acuhkan. Saat sudah mulai menyerah dan berniat pulang, gadis yang ditunggunya pun terlihat. Sambil mengenakan kacamata bingkai hitam dan memegang banyak buku ditangan, gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. _Kebiasaan yang aneh, _gumam Mayuzumi.

Pria itu lalu berdiri tak jauh dari Hana, namun gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Mayuzumi kemudian menarik buku digenggaman gadis itu hingga akhirnya Hana menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mayuzumi-san. Ada perlu apa kemari? Kegiatan klub tidak ada yang beraktifitas hari ini."ujar gadis itu sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

Suara Mayuzumi tercekat. Seharusnya sebelum kemari ia menyusun kata-kata yang langsung menyatakan maksudnya menemui gadis itu tapi tidak membuat harga dirinya jatuh. "Ini permintaan maaf karena kejadian kemarin" Mayuzumi menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada Hana.

"Apa ini?" Hana membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum cerah. "_Japan green tea! _Arigatou Mayuzumi-san!"

Senyum yang sama. Reaksi yang sama. Mayuzumi merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas agar jantungnya kembali normal. _Senyum gadis ini bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung diusia muda, _bisiknya dalam hati. Mayuzumi melirik beberapa buku yang masih dipegang gadis itu. "Kau memang punya kebiasaan baca buku sambil jalan? Atau kau punya dua mata tambahan untuk melihat jalanan dan dua mata lain untuk membaca. Begitu?"tanyanya.

Gadis itu meringis. "Iie. Karena terlalu larut dalam dokumen-dokumen di dewan siswa, aku jadi meninggalkan beberapa materi pelajaran. Memang tidak terlalu sulit, tapi ada beberapa yang tidak aku paham."ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ikut aku."Mayuzumi menarik lengan gadis itu tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan perkarangan sekolah sembari adu-mulut. tanpa mereka sadar, dibelakang mereka seseorang yang duduk didalam mobil sedan hitam sedang mengamati mereka.

.

.

.

Hana menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menulis diatas secarik kertas. Mayuzumi yang berdiri didepannya sambil berpangku dagu langsung memukul kepala gadis itu dengan sebuah gulungan buku.

"Ini salah. Bagaimana mungkin soal yang seperti ini saja kau bisa salah? Kau itu murid SMA tidak sih?!"cercah Mayuzumi

Hana hanya cemberut sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau itu niat tidak sih mengajariku? Daritadi kau hanya duduk dan memukul kepalaku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memukulmu kalau soal seperti ini saja tidak mengerti?" cercahnya lagi

"Kan tidak harus memukul kepalaku! Kalau aku semakin tidak mengerti bagaimana?"maki gadis itu.

Kiyoshi yang sedaritadi duduk dibelakang meja kasir hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian membawa sebuah nampan dan memberikan _caramel macchiato _untuk Hana dan _americano _untuk Mayuzumi. "Kalian tahu apa yang digosipkan para pengunjung lain tentang kalian? Kalian dijuluki _cute couple." _Kiyoshi tertawa dan kembali ke meja kasir.

Hana dan Mayuzumi menatap tajam Kiyoshi. "Kami bukan pasangan!"teriak mereka serempak.

Gadis itu kemudian meminum _caramel macchiato _ buatan Kiyoshi kemudian menatap sadis Mayuzumi "Awas saja. Kalau kali ini aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal dengan benar, giliran kepalamu yang kupukul!"

Mayuzumi menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja."

Hana kemudian sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran soal didepannya dengan tekun. Mayuzumi menatap dengan lekat gadis itu. Alis matanya yang tebal, manik mata kuning kehijauan yang sangat indah jika tidak dihalangi kacamata, hidung mancung, dan bibirnya yang merah ranum. Hampir semuanya sangat mirip dengan Reo, yang membedakan mereka hanya watak, warna mata, dan jenis kelamin mereka. Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk fokus. Tiba-tiba ia merasa getaran dari saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

_From: Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Subject: i know you like her_

_Jangan terlalu sering menatapnya, kau bisa lepas kendali (^0^)_

Mayuzumi menggertakkan giginya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dengan kasar. Kiyoshi memang suka mengolok-oloknya seperti ini. Dan sebagian besar bahan candaanya itu benar. Termasuk yang satu ini. Seandainya saja ia tidak membaca e-mail Kiyoshi, mungkin dia benar-benar akan lepas kendali.

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah getaran dimeja mereka. Mayuzumi melirik ponsel Hana, penyebab getaran itu. Mayuzumi membeku seketika. Sesaat sebelum Hana menerima panggilan telfon, Mayuzumi sempat melihat dengan jelas _wallpaper _yang digunakan gadis itu. Sebuah foto yang berisi Hana dan gadis berambut coklat yang nyaris tertimpa tangga waktu mereka berkunjung ke Rakuzan Gakuen. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya syok, melainkan kostum yang dikenakan Hana. Sebuah _long dress _biru yang bercorak, persis seperti Elsa. Gadis yang ia cium saat festival kebudayaan kemarin. _Jadi Elsa itu adalah.._

Hana tiba-tiba mengintrupsi fikiran Mayuzumi. "Gomennasai Mayuzumi-san aku harus pulang sekarang. Reo-nii paling tidak senang jika aku pulang larut. Kita lanjutkan lain waktu. Jaa." Hana meninggalkan Mayuzumi dibangkunya yang masih terdiam.

Setelah Hana meninggalkan _cafe, _Kiyoshi duduk dikursi yang Hana tempati beberapa saat lalu. "Ada apa Mayuzumi? Kau telah tersihir oleh gadis itu?"tanyanya.

"Kiyoshi."panggilnya.

"Nani?" jawab pria berambit coklat itu bingung.

Mayuzumi menarik nafasnya panjang "Sepertinya aku tahu nama gadis yang kucium saat festival budaya kemarin. "ujarnya dengan suara tercekat.

**TBC**

**Arigataou sudah membaca sejauh ini. Silahkan tinggalkan review dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Jaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hana membuka pintu kamar dan menguap lebar-lebar. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakang dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Hana melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mendapati pengurus rumahnya sedang sibuk memotong buah lemon.

"Aoi-san, untuk apa buah lemon ini?" Tanyanya

"Untuk Reo-dono. Dia lupa membawanya tadi."

"Mau diantar ke kampus nii-san?" Dan dijawab anggukan wanita paruh baya itu. "Biar aku saja. Lagipula aku tidakada kegiatan hari ini."

Setelah membersihkan diri, Hana melihat dirinya dalam pantulan cermin. Rambut? Oke. Baju? Oke. Hana kemudian turun mengambil kotak makanan dari Aoi dan pergi menuju ke universitas kakaknya.

.

.

.

PRIITTT

Begitu mendengar suara peluit dibunyikan, seluruh anggota basket Rakuzan Universityduduk di _bench. _Mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan, bahkan karena terlalu lelah ada yang sampai terbaring dipinggir lapangan.

"Hari ini Akashi memang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Badanku hampir rontok semua."curhat Hayama.

"Aku rasa Aka-chan sedang dalam _mood _yang bagus hari ini. Benar begitu Aka-chan?"tanya Reo sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Tebakanmu sangat bagus Reo. Sebenarnya aku ingin menambah porsi latihan lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Jadi aku undur besok. Bersiaplah."titah Akashi yang langsung disambut dengan wajah pucat seluruh anggota tim.

"Hei! Hei lihat! Ada gadis cantik disana!"ujar anggota lain sambil berbisik

"Wah benar! Dia imut ya. Sepertinya masih SMA. Untuk apa dia kemari?"ujar yang lainnya

"Sepertinya dia menuju kemari! Wah beruntung sekali!"

Mereka semakin senang saat gadis yang mereka maksud memasuki lapangan basket dan berjalan ke arah _bench _yang ada diseberang gadis itu.

"Reo-nii."panggil gadis itu.

"Eh?!" Mereka yang sedari tadi sibuk menggosipi gadis itu syok mendengar gadis itu memanggil Reo dengan 'nii-san'

Reo yang sedang meminum _pocari sweat _langsung tersedak begitu melihat adiknya ada didepannya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak memintamu kemari."

Hana cemberut yang langsung membuat para anggota basket nosebleed massal, minus Nebuya, Akashi, Hayama, Mayuzumi yang tetap _stay cool _walau dalam hati sangat kegirangan. "Kau itu tidak punya hati. Aoi-san itu sudah tua, kenapa malah menyuruhnya mengantarkan _honey lemon _? Lagipula, walau kau mintapun aku juga tidak mau datang." Hana langsung memberika bingkisan yang dipegangnya.

"Arigatou. Kau duduk _di bench _saja. Sebentar lagi latihannya selesai."ujar Reo sambil menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

Mayuzumi yang duduk tak jauh dari Hana memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Hana terlihat sangat manis hari ini dengan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang rajutan berwarna biru dengan _tanktop _putih didalamnya, celana kain pendek berwarna putih, _stocking _hitam, dan sepatu _sneakers. _Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis itu, tapi berusaha ia tahan. Setidaknya, ia sekarang telah menyadari bahwa dirinya bukan pria brengsek yang menyukai dua orang sekaligus. Karena pada dasarnya Elsa dan Hana adalah orang yang sama.

"Hana-chan~ kau sangat manis hari ini." Ujar Hayama

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Arigatou Kotarou-kun."

_Kotarou-kun? _Mendadak Mayuzumi berhenti bernafas. _Sudah sedekat apa mereka? Apa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus? Bodoh! Seharusnya aku harus cepat menyadari bahwa bukan aku saja yang menyukai gadis itu. Melainkan juga anggota tim lainnya, _batin Mayuzumi.

Reo menendang punggung Hayama dengan sadis dan terlihat perempatan yang muncul di pelipisnya "Jangan berani merayu adikku!"ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam sekelilingnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Tidak menyangka Mibuchi Reo yang selama ini 'agak gemulai' bisa mengeluarkan aura mengerikan seperti itu.

"Dasar _sister complex." _Gerutu Hayama yang langsung pergi ke lapangan sebelum punggungnya menjadi sasaran gunting Akashi.

Reo yang hendak menyusul Hayama berhenti melangkah melihat Mayuzumi masih duduk. "Senpai, kau tidak ikut latihan?"

Mayuzumi menggeleng. "Aku akan menyusul. Sepertinya aku kena anemia."ujarnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya Mayuzumi-senpai istirahat saja. Nanti akan aku katakan pada Aka-chan."ujar Reo yang kemudian menuju lapangan.

"Diajoubu Mayuzumi-san? Wajahmu pucat sekali."tanya Hana dengan nada khawatir yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hanya butuh istirahat. Tidak masalah."ujarnya sedatar mungkin agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui betapa _nervous _dirinya.

"Mayuzumi-san.."

"Chihiro saja." Potong Mayuzumi

"Baiklah..Chihiro-san mau _honey lemon? _Mungkin anemianya bisa berkurang."tawar Hana sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan berisi irisan lemon dan dilumuri madu.

"Aku tidak suka lemon."

"Tapi tidak alergikan? Coba saja satu."bujuk Hana

"Tidak usah."

Hana gemas karena tawarannya ditolak. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah. Gadis itu langsung menginjak kaki pria itu dengan keras.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau la..hmmpp.."Mayuzumi yang hendak memarahi Hana tidak jadi melakukannya karena gadis itu langsung menyumbat mulut Mayuzumi dengan irisan lemon.

"Bagaimana? Enak? Merasa lebih baik? Makanya Chihiro-san harus mencoba dulu sebelum menolaknya."ujar Hana yang senang karena taktiknya berhasil.

Mayuzumi mengunyah irisan lemon dengan berlahan. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat sekarang. Ia sangat senang Hana mengkhawatirkannya. Memang terlihat berlebihan, tapi tetap saja Mayuzumi merasa senang. Mayuzumi kemudian mengambil kotak makanan dari tangan Hana dan memakan irisan lemon dengan lahap.

"Arigatou." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan yang sudah kosong.

Saat Hana mengambil kotak makanan ditangannya, Mayuzumi bersentuhan dengan jemari Hana yang terasa dingin. Musim gugur hampir berakhir yang artinya musim dingin telah tiba dan suhu semakin turun. Wajar saja Hana merasa kedinginan. Mayusumi mengambil jaketnya yang ada didalam tas dan meletakkannya di pundak gadis itu.

"Tanganmu dingin. Seharusnya kau mengenakan jaket atau syal."ujar Mayuzumi saat memberikan jaketnya pada Hana.

Hana langsung merapatkan jaket ditubuhnya. Ia mencium aroma _mint _pada jaket yang dikenakannya, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. "Arigatou Chihirou-san. Aku suka dengan aroma _mint _pada jaket ini, membuatku tenang."ujar Hana sambil tersenyum menatap Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi hanya berpaling sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan tangan. Takut Hana melihat wajahnya yang nyaris seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik mengalun ditelinga Hana. Tidak terasa akhir tahun semakin dekat. Ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat. Kedua, jabatannya sebagai ketua dewan siswa segera berakhir. Hana paling suka dengan kemungkinan kedua. Karena kemungkinan dia menegak obat anti depresinya semakin berkurang. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Namun, belum sempat ia melewati gerbang sekolah, sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti didepannya.

Hana mengerutkan alis. Dari bangku kemudi, seorang pria berambut merah keluar. Seluruh gadis yang kebetulan melintas menjerit melihat sosok tampan-Akashi Seijurou-keluar dari mobil. Hana melepaskan _earphone-_nya dan memandangi Akashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ikut aku."

Akashi menarik paksa Hana hingga gadis itu tidak sempat memberontak. Begitu Hana masuk kedalam mobil, dia segera kebangku kemudi dan melesat dijalan raya.

Selama diperjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Hana masih sibuk dengan fikirannya. Kenapa Akashinya menjemputnya? Mau dibawa kemana dia? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan didalam fikirannya, membuat kepala Hana mulai sakit.

"Akashi-san, kita mau kemana?"tanya Hana setelah berusaha memberanikan dirinya

"Diam dan ikuti saja."

Mendengar titah dari Akashi, Hana kembali bungkam. Hana lebih memilih mendengarkan dentuman musik Granrodeo-can do dari _earphone-_nya. Tak lama setelah itu, Akashi berhenti disebuah butik mewah. Begitu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki butik, Hana terkesima dengan gaun-gaun yang indah dan mewah butik itu. Hana mengikuti Akashi hingga kelantai dua butik. Saat mereka menampaki tangga terakhir, beberapa orang pegawai di butik tersebut membungkuk hormat kepada mereka-terutama Akashi. Hana masih tetap bungkam. Akashi menatap seorang pria berjas yang sepertinya adalah manager butik.

"Apa pesananku sudah siap?"tanya Akashi.

Pria membungkuk hormat. "Sudah Akashi-sama. Izinkan saya untuk membawa nona ini ke _fitting room."_

Dahi Hana semakin mengkerut. _Memang apa hubungan aku dengan pesanannya itu?_

Akashi menatap Hana yang masih bergulat dengan fikirannya. "Ikuti pria ini dan turuti perkataannya."

Hana hanya menurut mendengar perintah pria surai merah itu. Manager butik itu mengantar Hana kesebuah ruangan yang sudah dihuni dua orang pegawai wanita. Pria itu hanya mengantar Hana didepan pintu. Begitu pintu ditutup, dua pegawai wanita segera mendekatinya. Hana hanya pasrah. Dia hanya berdoa semoga Kami-sama mengeluarkannya dengan utuh dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Akashi menunggu. Pria itu bersantai disofa sambil menikmati teh yang disediakan pegawai butik. Secara fisik, entah sejak kapan Akashi mengganti pakaiannya. Dari kaos hitam dilapasi blazer coklat, celana jins, dan sepatu sneakers, pakaian pria itu telah berubah menjadi kemeja merah, dasi dan blazer hitam, juga celana kain berwarna senada dengan blazer. Tak lupa pula sepatu kulit yang dikenakannya. _Kenapa lama sekali? _Gumamnya.

Saat akan memprotes kepada manager butik, sosok yang pria tunggu itu tiba. Akashi terpaku. Dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambutnya, _short dress _hitam bercorak bunga mawar merah sebatas dada yang menampakkan pundak putih mulus Hana. Kaki gadis itu juga semakin terlihat jenjang dengan sepatu berhak sepuluh sentimeter. _Cantik_. gumam Akashi.

Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. Ia menarik-narik rok gaun, berusaha menutupi pahanya yang putih mulus. Akashi mendekati Hana dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan ditutupi. Kau sangat sempurna."bisik Akashi.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini? Aku tak terbiasa."ujarnya malu

Akashi tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi gadis yang bersemu merah itu. "Nanti kau juga tau." Akashi mengecup pundak gadis itu hingga membuatnya semakin bersemu merah. "Ayo kita pergi."

Akashi menarik tangan Hana yang masih mematung. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia alami sekarang. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya diam dan mengikuti Akashi.

**TBC**

**Gaje? Garing? OOC? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan hanya dibutik saja Akashi membuat Hana terkejut. Didepan Hana sekarang berdiri kokoh sebuah gedung pencakar langit, yang merupakan perusahaan keluarga pria itu. Akashi Corporation. Setelah memberikan kunci mobil pada petugas, Akashi berjalan mendekati Hana dan memandanginya.

"Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?"tanya Akashi melihat Hana dengan wajah kaku

Hana menatap Akashi. "Iie. Kenapa Akashi-san mengajakku ke perusahaanmu?" Hana melihat sekeliling. Begitu banyak mobil mewah dan orang-orang berpakaian mewah seperti dirinya. "Ada perayaan apa memangnya?"

"Ulangtahun perusahaan. Sebelum masuk, kau harus menggandeng tanganku."perintahnya

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Turuti saja."perintahnya lagi. "Dan panggil aku Seijurou."

Dengan ragu Hana melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Akashi. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung. Begitu memasuki gedung, flash kamera menghujani mereka hingga membuat mata Hana berkunang-kunang. Hana nyaris saja jatuh kalau saja Akashi tidak memegang pundaknya.

"Hati-hati. Tidak terbiasa dengan sepatu seperti itu ya?"tanyanya dengan senyum yang menghias diwajahnya.

Hana sangat kaget Akashi yang suka memerintah dan melempari siapa saja yang tidak mematuhinya dengan gunting bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang begitu hangat dan tulus. Bahkan Hana baru menyadari bahwa manik mata pria itu tidak berbeda warna, melainkan merah. Seperti warna rambutnya.

Akashi berhenti tepat ditengah para wartawan memandangi Hana. "Ada apa?"

Hana hanya menggeleng. "Baru pertama kali aku melihat Aka-Seijurou-san tersenyum tulus seperti itu."ujar gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"tanya Akashi

Hana mengangguk. "Manik matamu juga. Keduanya merah. Aku suka. Terkesan tidak asing dan tidak mengintimidasi."ujar Hana itu polos.

"Jadi selama ini kau merasa aku mengintimidasimu?"

Hana terkekeh pelan. "Ya. Dan sangat mengerikan saat tanganmu memegang gunting-gunting itu."

Akashi kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas. Hana terdiam. Para wartawan semakin gencar memotret mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya sambil memegang bibirnya

"Menciummu. Apalagi? Demi kau, aku akan melakukan apasaja untukmu. Jika kau ingin aku tetap menjadi Akashi Seijurou yang sekarang, akan aku lakukan." Akashi mengecup dahi gadis itu. "_My queen."_

.

.

.

Kiyoshi terus-menerus menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sejam yang lalu Mayuzumi, teman sekaligus bosnya itu menatap ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Kiyoshi tahu penyebab kegusaran temannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hana. Mayuzumi bukan tipe orang yang senang mengumbar masalah pribadi, terutama cinta. Tapi tanpa diumbarpun Kiyoshi bisa mengetahuinya dari gerak-gerik pria itu.

"Telfon saja. Bersikaplah seperti pria dewasa. Kau kan sudah 22 tahun." nasehat Kiyoshi

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menjawabnya? Atau justru mengganggunya?"

Kiyoshi tertawa. "Telfon hingga menjawab atau kirim pesan. Kau lebih mengenal Hana daripada aku. Tapi menurutku, Hana bukan gadis yang berbicara kasar atau menyakiti seseorang."

Mayuzumi mencerna baik-baik perkataan Kiyoshi. Setelah berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya, ia mengetik nama Hana dalam pencarian kontak. Setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel, Mayuzumi menunggu jawaban. Tidak diangkat. Mayuzumi terus menelfon hingga lima kali namun jawabannya tidak berubah. Pria itu akhirnya mengirimkan pesan. Setelah pesan berhasil dikirim, pria itu meraih bungkus rokok, menyalakan satu batang, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Hana tidak tenang berada ditengah pesta itu. Semenjak tadi ia tahu mayoritas para gadis-yang merupakan anak-anak dari pengusaha yang berkerjasama dengan Akashi Corporation memandang sinis pada dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya jijik. Selain karena Hana tidak mempunyai seorang kerabat yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan Akashi, ia juga hanya seorang pelajar biasa. Berbeda dengan para gadis yang bisa Hana tebak memiliki umur yang sama dengan Akashi. Dan pastinya para gadis itu dan Akashi memiliki derajat yang sama. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan orangtuapun tidak punya.

Saat sedang berfikir kemana ia akan bersembunyi dari keramaian, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Akashi samasekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya dibelakang Hana. Gadis itu bahkan merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi menerpa lehernya.

"Seijurou-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Tentu saja 'semua orang' yang Hana maksud adalah para gadis yang sedaritadi menatap dengki dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli denganmu. Sepertinya kau kurang nyaman dengan pesta ini. Kau tidak suka?"tanya Akashi membalik tubuh Hana hingga mereka saling menatap.

"Bukan tidak suka. Aku hanya sedikit risih. Apalagi semua gadis dari anak kolega perusahaanmu menatapku sinis dari tadi."

Akashi mengendarkan pandangannya. Semua gadis yang hadir diacara itu memang sedang menatap mereka. "Jangan dipedulikan. Mereka hanya iri padamu. Iri karena kau yang berada disampingku. Bukan mereka."ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi gadis itu.

Hana hanya tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Akashi yang sedaritadi memeluknya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Akashi melepaskannya dengan enggan. "Cepatlah."

Hana segera melesat ke toilet. Begitu memasuki toilet, ia segera membasuh wajahnya di westafel. Hana segera mengobrak-abrik tas tangannya dan mengambil obat. Dalam sekejap, Hana menegak tiga pil sekaligus. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Saat sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu, seseorang memasuki toilet dan seketika wajahnya menegang.

"_I think I see wrong person. But, it's really you. How are you, honey? _Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik." seorang wanita mengenakan gaun hitam mewah, rambut pirang panjang yang di sanggul rapi, dan manik mata kuning kehijauan seperti Hana.

Hana tersenyum sinis. "_Long time no see, Natalie." _

"_Watch your mouth honey! Call me 'mom'"_

_"Really? I never know you still remember me as your daughter." _Ujarnya sinis

"Wow! Ucapanmu sudah sama sinisnya dengan Reo. Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya? _Your twins? My son?"_

"Sama seperti dulu. Setidaknya dia tidak ketergantungan obat anti depresi sepertiku."sindir Hana secara halus.

"_Oh, my dear. I'm sorry about that. _Kau tahu itu adalah keputusan paling berat dan terbaik untuk kita semua."

_Atau paling kejam dan egois demi bisnismu, _sambung Hana dalam hati. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun hanya Reo dan Aoi-pengurus rumahnya-yang dianggap sebagai keluarga. Ayah? Ibu? Itu tidak masuk kategori keluarga bagi Hana. Menurutnya, tidak semua orang sedarah dengannya bisa disebut keluarga. Justru orang-orang yang tidak sedarah dengannya memperlakukannya dengan baik dan memberinya kasih sayang, seperti Aoi misalnya. Sedangkan orang yang sedarah dengannya tidak mempedulikannya. Mengabaikannya. Seperti wanita dihadapannya yang seharusnya ia dipanggil 'ibu'.

Natalie Watson. Wanita berkebangsaan US yang memiliki perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Eropa maupun Asia. Hana menganggap Natalie sebagai ibu sekaligus panutan hidupnya melihat kesuksesan yang diraihnya selama ini. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Hana hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.

Hana sangat terpukul saat mengetahui perceraian orangtuanya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata selama ini orangtuanya menikah hanya untuk saling mengambil keuntungan di perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Ayahnya kebetulan adalah presdir dari majalah fashion ternama di Jepang. Natalie yang waktu itu ingin mengambangkan perusahaannya ke Asia bekerjasama dengan Mibuchi Takeshi, ayah mereka, untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya.

Dan tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah akhir dari kerjasama mereka. Setelah saling menguntungkan, mereka memiliih berpisah dan membawa salahsatu dari mereka, Hana dan Reo, sebagai penerus perusahaan mereka. Reo menentang habis-habisan usulan kedua orangtuanya itu. Setelah melewati petengkaran yang cukup panjang, orangtua mereka memutuskan meninggalkan mereka dirumah yang ditempati Reo dan Hana. Walau begitu, dua atau setahun sekali keduanya menelfon Reo untuk menanyakan tentang penerus perusahaan. Yang tentu saja diacuhkan Reo.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke acara. _I hope we never meet again." _Ujarnya sinis.

"Apa kau yang pergi bersama Akashi Seijurou? Mengesankan. Seleramu sangat bagus."ujar Natalie dibelakangnya.

Hana menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Natalie sinis. "Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu." Hana kemudian membanting pintu toilet.

Hana terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia membungkam mulutnya, berusaha menahan isak tangis. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Tidak peduli setelah itu dia mau dibawa kemana asalkan tidak bertemu dengan masa lalunya lagi. Saat akan meninggalkan pesta, seseorang menghadang Hana.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"tanya Akashi. "Kau menangis?"saat melihat mata gadis itu berlinang.

"Aku ingin pulang."ujarnya sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah acara selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri." Hana menyentak pegangan Akashi pada lengannya dan meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Reo menatap jam diruangkeluarga. _Pergi kemana dia? Apa dia pergi bersama teman-temannya? Tapi biasanya tidak selarut ini, _batin Reo. Sambil terus membolak-balik lembar halaman buku kuliahnya (padahal fikirannya entah kemana), Reo dengan gelisah menunggu kepulangan Hana. Sudah beberapa kali Reo menelfon ponsel gadis itu, tapi tidak diangkat. Reo berniat keluar dan pergi mencari adiknya. Namun, belum sempat ia bersiap terdengar suara langkah kaki dikoridor rumah. Reo berlari dan membuka pintu ruang keluarga. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut berantakan Hana melewati Reo.

"Hana!" gadis itu mengacuh Reo dan naik ke lantai atas. "_What's wrong with you? Tell me what happend to you!"_ Cercah Reo sambil terus memegang lengan Hana.

"_'She' is comeback! Her in Japan right now! I meet her today!" _Teriak Hana. Ia menghempaskan tangan Reo dari lengannya. "_Now, please leave me alone." _Sesaat Hana menatap Reo dengan wajah takut, khawatir, dan sedih.

Setelah Hana masuk ke kamarnya, Reo masih bergeming ditangga. Ia mengerti maksud tatapan Hana kepadanya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi jika 'dia', ibu mereka, kembali ke Jepang. Pertama, 'dia' hanya mengurus keperluan bisnis. Kedua, memboyong Hana ke US sebagai penerus perusahaannya. Dan pilihan terakhir itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi keduanya

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between You And Us**

**CHAPTER 8**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Enjoy Reading! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hana menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya menatap kosong langit biru dari jendela ruang Dewan Siswa. Semenjak bertemu dengan ibunya di pesta perusahaan, ia khawatir. Khawatir jika hari dimana ia berpisah dengan Reo tiba. Menurut hukum, Hana memang sudah bisa memutuskan kehidupannya sendiri, tanpa terikat dengan orangtuanya. Namun, Hana tahu ibunya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia yakin ibunya akan melakukan cara apapun agar Hana ikut ke Amerika. Hana berusaha melupakan kekhawatirannya, walaupun itu memang sulit. Hana terperanjat dari lamunannya dan mengambil sebuah boneka pinguin berdasi kupu-kupu. Entah mengapa, setiap kali Hana memandangi boneka pinguin ditangannya perasaan Hana sedikit tenang. Kadang, terbesit dibenaknya untuk bertemu lagi dengan pria topeng hitam yang memberikannya boneka.

"Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi?"gumamnya sambil menatap boneka tersebut.

"Bertemu dengan siapa? Pria yang menciummu di festival?"

"Sejak kapan kau disitu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?"Hana mendelik menatap Natsuo yang sibuk membaca sampul dokumen di rak.

"Sudah daritadi. Tapi karena kau sibuk memikirkan pria festival budaya itu, kau tidak menyadarinya."jawabnya acuh.

"Keluar dari ruanganku. Sekarang."perintah Hana

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha melupakannya saja? Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja mustahil untuk mencarinya."ujarnya sambil terus mencari sebuah dokumen.

"Keluar."

"Selain karena kau samasekali tidak melihat wajahnya, kau tidak punya petunjuk selain boneka pinguin itu."lanjut Natsuo tanpa mengacuhkan perintah Hana

"Kuhitung sampai sepuluh. Satu.."

"Lagipula, masih banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarmu. Ya, walaupun kau itu memang menyeramkan dan sadis."ujarnya cuek samnil mengendikkan bahu.

"Sepuluh."

Natsuo berbalik. "Hei, kau baru saja menghitung dari sa.." terlambat. Dengan cekatan Hana melempar dokumen super tebal ke kepala Natsuo hingga terpental keluar ruangan.

Hana menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangan. Ia memijit dahinya perlahan. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuannya dengan teman-teman klub Reo, hidupnya menjadi rumit. Ia berfikir, ujian apa yang ingin Tuhan berikan padanya?

.

.

.

Mayuzumi terus mengerutkan dahinya. Sesekali ia mengetuk beberapa bait kalimat di ponsel kemudian menghapusnya kembali. Mengetik. Hapus. Mengetik. Hapus. Begitu terus hingga berulang-ulang.

"Argghhh!" Jeritnya frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. "Kenapa hanya untuk mengetik e-mail sesulit ini?"keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mayuzumi bergetar, tertera nama Hana dilayar ponselnya. Ia segera mengangakat deringan ponselnya pada deringan pertama. _Baka. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung mengangkatnya tadi. Bisa-bisa dia mengira aku menunggunya menguhubungiku, _runtuk Mayuzumi.

"_Moshi-moshi, senpai?" _Ujar suara di ujung telfon.

Alis Mayuzumi berkerut. "Reo? Ada apa menelfon?"tanyanya ketus karena yang menelfonnya bukan Hana. Melainkan Reo yang menggunakan ponsel Hana.

"_Haah~ senpai jangan berbicara dengan nada ketus seperti itu. Maaf, telah mengecewakanmu. Kau menunggu telfon dari Hana-chan ya?"_

Wajah Mayuzumi bersemu merah mendengar tebakan Reo yang tepat sasaran. "Jangan sok tahu."kilahnya "Ada apa menelfon?"

_"Aku ingin minta tolong. Bisakah kau mengizinkanku pada Akashi? Besok aku akan keluar kota selama tiga hari. Dan juga aku ingin menitipkan Hana padamu. Walau ada Aoi-san di rumah, ia selalu lupa makan. Aku khawatir dia sakit. Tidak apa-apa'kan Mayuzumi-senpai?" _Tanya Reo di ujung telfon.

"Kenapa harus aku?"tanya Mayuzumi dengan alis berkerut.

"_Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan menolaknya. Kau pasti juga tidak ingin Hana sakitkan? Dan lagipula, menurutku kau yang paling bisa diandalkan dari Hayama atau Nebuya. Aku mohon bantuannya senpai~" _pinta Reo.

"Baiklah."jawabnya tenang walaupun dalam hati dirinya sangat senang sekarang. "Tapi, kenapa kau menghubungiku dengan ponsel adikmu? Dasar tidak modal."keluh Mayuzumi.

_"Senpai jangan berbicara seperti itu~ aku tahu jika aku menelfon menggunakan ponselku sendiri kau tidak akan mengangkatnya. Aku menebak kau pasti ingin menghubungi Hana-chan. Jadi aku pinjam ponsel Hana saja." _Mayuzumi meruntuki Reo dalam hati. Kenapa semua tebakannya itu benar dan telak? _"Oh ya, senpai mau berbicara dengan Hana-chan kan? Dia disampingku sekarang dan mendengar pembicaraan kita daritadi." _untuk kesekian kalinya Mayuzumi mengutuk Reo. Mayuzumi hanya diam saat Reo memberikan ponsel pada Hana.

_"Chihiro-kun?" _Ujar Hana dari seberang telfon

Jantung Mayuzumi berdegub cepat. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia seperti ini.

_"Chihiro-kun, kau disana? Kalau kau sedang sibuk akan aku tutup telfonnya."_

"Ah..tidak. Aku masih ada disini. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."ujarnya gugup.

_"Chihiro-kun, tentang Reo-nii yang menitipkanku padamu jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa."_

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menemanimu selama Rei diluar kota. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan dirimu dan Aoi-san hanya berdua dirumah? Aku sangat khawatir."

Hanya hening di seberang sana. "Hana?" Panggil Mayuzumi.

_"Eh, iya? Maaf aku melamun tadi. Arigatou Chihiro-kun. Maaf telah merepotkanmu ya."_

"Tidak masalah. Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Oyasumi, Hana."ujar Mayuzumi

_"Oyasumi Chihiro-kun."_

Mayuzumi memutuskan hubungan telfon dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya. Ia yakin dirinya pasti akan bermimpi indah malam ini karena mendengar suara Hana yang selama ini selalu terngiang ditelinganya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh penuh keringat, Hana berhenti di sebuah trotoar dipinggir jalan. Sambil mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang, celana training pendek yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya, dan sepatu sport ia duduk disalahsatu kursi taman. Sudah lama Hana tidak jogging semenjak menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa. Hana selalu menghabiskan waktu didalam ruangan, duduk dikursi, dan menandatangani dokumen. Selama ini Hana mengikuti kelas olahraga agar tetap menjaga stamina tubuhnya. Karena terlalu asyik membakar kalori dalam tubuh, ia sekarang merasakan kerongkongannya sangat kering. Hana menuju mesin minuman otomatis diseberang jalan. Saat sedang sibuk memencet tombol pada mesin dan menunggu minumannya turun, seseorang menyapanya.

"Hana? Sedang apa kau disini?" Hana berbalik. Seorang pria tinggi besar, berkulit hitam, dan mengenakan pakaian sepertinya-kaus, training, dan sepatu sport berdiri dibelakang Hana sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sedang menandatangani dokumen." Nebuya-pria tinnggi besar dan berotot-memandangi Hana dengan tatapan heran. "Tentu saja jogging. Tidak lihat penampilanku?"

Nebuya memandangi Hana dari atas hingga bawah. Tampak peluh membasahi dahi dan pakaian gadis itu. "Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau jogging didaerah sini?"

"Kenapa? Memang ada yang melarang aku jogging disini?" Tanyanya ketus.

Nebuya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak menghitung jarak jogging-mu ya?"

Hana menggeleng. "Memangnya harus dihitung?"tanya balik

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, setidaknya kau harus tahu rute mana saja yang kau lalui saat jogging. Untuk mengukur stamina tubuhmu."

Hana menoleh kiri-kanan. "Memangnya ini dimana?" Tanya nya dengan wajah polos sambil menegguk minuman isotonik yang dibeli dari mesin minuman otomatis.

"Distrik H."

Hana tersedak minumannya. Distrik H? Hana tinggal di distrik D. Sudah tiga distrik yang Hana lalui saat jogging. Sejauh itukah? Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat? Ia mengira hanya jogging disekitar distriknya, tapi tidak menyangka sampai tiga distrik yang dilaluinya.

"Nebuya-san tidak bercanda?" Tanya Hana

Nebuya meringis. "Tidak lihat wajah bingungku ini? Apa terlihat seperti bercanda?"tanyanya balik.

Hana hanya tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

Hana dan Nebuya duduk di bangku salahsatu taman. Hana menatap langit dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon diatasnya. Hana menengadahkan tangan, seakan ingin menggapai matahari yang mengintip di sela-sela dedaunan. Mendadak semua masalah yang menghantuinya berputar di kepalanya seperti film dokumenter. Tentang pertemuan mendadak dengan ibunya, sikap teman-teman kakaknya yang 'terlalu baik', dan pria boneka pinguin. Pria boneka pinguin. Entah setiap Hana memikirkan masalah yang selalu mengelilinginya, pria misterius itu selalu muncul disela-sela fikirannya. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa pria itu juga memikirkannya layaknya Hana memikirkan pria itu? Atau malah melupakan dan beraktifitas seperti tidak terjadi apapun antara mereka. Hana menghela nafas putus asa. Mungkin yang dikatakan Natsuo ada benarnya. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan pria yang bahkan tidak tahu rupanya. Namun, otak dan hati Hana seakan enggan untuk bekerjasama. Semakin Hana berusaha melupakannya, perasaan itu semakin kuat untuk memaksanya memikirkan pria itu.

"Sepertinya kau banyak masalah ya?"

Hana menatap Nebuya dan meringis. "Sangat."

Hening beberapa saat. Nebuya menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. "Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya dan tidak akan memberitahu siapapun." Hana menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Nebuya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku menawarkan kebaikan padamu."

"Bukan kebaikan yang terselubungkan?"tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau mengira aku akan meminta imbalan ya? Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Hana kembali menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. "Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang disekitarku selalu baik kepadaku, tapi mempunyai maksud terselubung dibalik kebaikan itu. Aku sangat jengkel." ujarnya sambil mengingat Akashi yang mengajaknya ke acara perusahaan dan bersikap mesra padanya, Hayama saat mereka berdua ke kebun binatang, dan Mayuzumi yang awalnya sangat dingin dan ketus padanya berubah menjadi pengertian dan selalu menatapnya dengan intens.

Nebuya menatap Hana. "Maksudmu Akashi, Hayama, dan Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Hana terlonjak dari lamunannya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Menurutku wajar saja mereka bersikap baik padamu. Jika seseorang menyukai seseorang, ia akan bersikap baik dan berusaha untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang disukainya."

"Chotto. Siapa yang menyukai siapa yang Nebuya-san maksud?"

Nebuya terkekeh."Ternyata kau bisa telmi juga ya? Maksudku adalah, Akashi, Hayama, dan Mayuzumi menyukaimu dan sedang menarik perhatianmu." Hana menatap Nebuya sangsi. "Aku serius. Kau mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Saat kau menyuapi Mayuzumi _honey lemon _wajahnya memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah. Apalagi kalau bukan suka?"

Pipi Hana menghangat. Tidak menyangka ada yang melihat tindakannya pada Mayuzumi."Bisa saja dia malu karena aku perlakukan seperti itu."

Nebuya tertawa hambar. "Mayuzumi-senpai bahkan selalu mengacuhkan setiap gadis yang mencari perhatiannya. Bahkan dia pernah mengancam seorang gadis yang setiap hari mendekatinya agar jangan pernah mengikutinya lagi. Apa pernah Mayuzumi-senpai mengancammu setelah menyuapi dipinggir lapangan?"

Hana menatap kosong sepatunya. Perasaan Hana menolak keras semua penuturan Nebuya. Namun, jika semua yang dikatakan Nebuya benar, maka semuanya menjadi masuk akal. Tapi yang terus mengganggu fikirannya adalah perasaan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi suka padanya? Mereka bahkan saling beradu argumen dan meneriaki satu samalain saat bertemu. Bagian mananya dibilang suka?

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Kepalaku semakin sakit."Hana beranjak dari kursi taman. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Arigaraou sudah menemaniku, Nebuya-san." Hana tersenyum simpul

"Tidak masalah. Panggil Eikichi saja."

"Kau tidak suka padaku kan?"tanya Hana ragu-ragu

Nebuya tertawa. "Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka bertiga. Lagipula aku menyukai gadis dengan tubuh seksi."ujar Nebuya sambil melihat tubuh Hana yang kurus.

Muka Hana merah padam. "Dasar mesum." Sambil menendang tulang kering Nebuya.

"Ouch! Walau kurus, tendanganmu mengerikan. Pantas saja tangga besi waktu itu bisa roboh dengan sekali tendangan."

"Kau mau kepalamu yang kutendang?" Ancam Hana

Nebuya berdiri dan mengelus kepala Hana. "Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menyukai bocah brutal sepertimu?"

"Jangan mengelus kepalaku baka!"

Nebuya hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Hana. Hana lebih lega sekarang. Ia merasa saat bersama Nebuya, Hana seperti bersama Reo. Merasa terlindungi dan aman.

.

.

.

Hana berjalan disepanjang trotoar. Perasaannya terasa lebih ringan setelah bercerita dengan Nebuya. Hana terus berjalan sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti beberapa meter tak jauh darinya. Seorang pria berjas serbahitam berdiri disebelah pintu penumpang. Pria itu membungkuk saat Hana berdiri didepannya dengan wajah bingung.

"_Please come in, miss. Mrs. Watson waiting for you." _Ujar pria berjas sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Hana enggan untuk masuk ke mobil. Namun, sesuatu dalam hatinya mendorong kuat dirinya untuk mengikuti instruksi pria itu. Hana ingin menuntaskan semua masalah yang berhubungan dengan ibunya. Harus. Hana harus menolak dengan tegas apapun yang ditawarkan ibunya.

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Gomen karena tidak ada adegan yang bikin doki-doki atau semacamnya. Chapter ini hanya menceritakan curhatan Hana dengan Nebuya. Chapter depan author akan membuat chapter yang lebih menegangkan. Jaa~**


	9. Chapter 9

**BETWEEN YOU AND US**

**CHAPTER 9**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL BELONG FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam kota Kyoto dipenuhi dengan pijar bintang-bintang. Semilir angin yang tidak menusuk kulit, bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit hitam nan kelam adalah langit favorit Hana. Biasanya, Reo dan Hana akan duduk berdampingan, menikmati segelas coklat hangat sambil menatap langit penuh bintang. Namun kali ini Hana duduk sendirian. Sendirian menatap langit. Sendirian diselimuti kekhawatiran dan keresahan. Hana menatap sebuah map coklat yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka map dan kembali membaca isi dokumen didalam map tersebut.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hana hanya duduk termenung saat mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpanginya melesat menembus jalan raya. Rasa penasaran dan resah terus menyelimutinya._

_"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"tanya Hana pada sang supir dengan bahasa inggris_

_"Nanti nona akan tahu. Ny. Watson memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput anda untuk menemui beliau." Jawab sang supir sambil melirik kaca spion tengah._

_Hana hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya. _Pasti masalah penerus perusahaannya, _batin Hana. Taklama setelah itu, mobil yang ditumpangi Hana berhenti disebuah restoran berkelas yang tentu saja sangat mewah dan hanya orang-orang yang berdompet tebal bisa makan disana. Setelah melewati pintu restoran, seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan Hana kesalahsatu ruang restoran kelas VVIP. Pintu dibuka, dan terlihat Ny. Watson, ibu Hana, sedang duduk menatap Hana dengan senyumnya yang menawan_

_"Tidak usah repot tersenyum seperti itu. Aku bukan teman bisnismu. Jadi tidak usah memberika senyum formal itu padaku." Aku langsung mengambil duduk didepannya. "_So, just to the topic. I'm rufuse. _Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau mencoba untuk membujukku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan negara ini sejengkalpun." Ujarku lantang._

_Natalie hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, sayang. Makanlah dulu. Aku sudah memesan makanan-makanan ini untukmu."_

_Setelah memberikan sebuah tanda dengan tangan, para pelayan segera bergerak dan menggiring sebuah troli yang diletakkan sebuah nampan aluminium diatasnya. Sebuah hidangan diletakkan tepat didepan Hana dan begitu tutup aluminium dibuka, sepiring ratatoile terlihat dengan aroma yang menggiurkan. Hidangan yang disajikan didepan Natalie tak kalah menggiurkan. Sepiring steak yang dilumuri saus dan lelehan mentega diatasnya. Hanya dentingan pisau dan garpu yang menyelimuti mereka. Walau Hana sangat tidak tega memakan ratatoile didepannya dengan cepat, ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena ingin segera menuntaskan urusan dengan ibunya dan kembali kekehidupannya yang normal, damai, dan tentram._

_Setelah piringnya telah bersih dari makanan, Hana minum dan segera mengelap mulut. Tak berselang lama setelah itu Natalie juga telah menandaskan makanannya. Saat Hana akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Natalie mengacungkan tangannya memberikan isyarat agar Hana tidak berbicara._

_"Aku tahu kau tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama." Natalie memberikan sebuah map coklat kepada Hana. "Tapi setelah kau melihat isi map ini, apa kau masih akan memberikan jawaban 'tidak' padaku? Aku rasa tidak."_

_Hana mengambil map coklat itu dengan ragu. Dengan ragu, ia membuka dan mengeluarkan isi dari map tersebut. Hana terdiam. Tangan bergetar menggenggam lembaran foto yang ada didalam map itu. Natalie terus mengamati ekspresi Hana._

_"_Why do you doing this for me?"_tanya Hana dengan suara yang bergetar._

_"Karena aku ingin memberitahukanmu bahwa tidak semua keputusan yang kau anggap benar itu akan membahagiakan banyak orang. Termasuk dia. _Your twins. Your brother." _Natalie melihat lembaran foto itu dan menunjuk sebuah foto bergambar Reo dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memarahinya "Ini saat Reo ditegur salahsatu dosen karena banyak tugas yang belum diserahkannya. Padahal sebentar lagi dia harus menyusun skripsi." Natalie menunjuk sebuah foto Reo yang terlihat seperti sedang memohon kepada dua orang pria berbadan kekar dan wajah mengerikan. "Itu foto saat Reo ditagih oleh para debt collector." Hana melotot menatap Natalie. "Oh? Kau tidak tahu ya? Bisnis Reo saat ini sedang surut hingga meminjam uang kepada debt collector hanya untuk kebutuhanmu saja."_

_Hana hanya terpaku menatap selembaran foto itu._

_"Reo terus-menerus bekerja untukmu tanpa memperdulikan pendidikan dan kondisi fisiknya sendiri. Sungguh ironi."_

_"Jadi tujuanmu memberikanku foto-foto ini.."_

_"Itu terserah padamu. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tidak masalah kalau kau masih tetap di Jepang. Tapi kau harus menikah dengan Akashi Seijurou." Hana terkejut. "Tentu saja itu agar mungurangi sedikit beban untuk Reo. Tidakkah kau berfikir begitu?" Natalie menyodorkan satu map coklat lagi. "Kuberi waktu sampai akhir minggu ini. Kuharap kali ini kau memikirkannya lebih matang." Natalie bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecup puncak kepala Hana yang mematung. "_See you next week."

_Natalie meninggalkan Hana yang terpaku._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hana menatap selembaran didalam map yang diberikan ibunya tempo hari lalu. Beberapa brosur dan entah kertas apalagi. Ditangan Hana merupakan brosur beberapa universitas ternama dan terkenal US yang sangat Hana impikan selama ini. Keraguan mulai mengikat tubuh Hana hingga ia sulit bernafas. Menikah atau berpisah. Dua pilihan sulit. Dua pilihan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Hana pilih. Tapi bagaimanapun, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Hana harus memilih diantaranya. Hana kemudian meraih boneka pinguin yang sedaritadi tergeletak disebelahnya. Hana memeluk boneka itu erat hingga tangannya memutih. Hana sangat ingin bertemu pria itu. Bisa saja Hana tetap di Jepang dan mencarinya. Tapi Hana akan berakhir dengan menikahi Akashi. Tidak. Waktu Hana masih panjang untuk urusan pernikahan. Ke US? Berarti pupus sudah harapannya untuk mencari pria bertopeng.

"Hana?" Hana terkesiap. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Mayuzumi berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan bersimbah peluh. "Gomen, aku telat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di caffee."

"Chihiro-kun kenapa di.."

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu selama tiga hari?" tanya Mayuzumi

Hana terkesiap. Tidak menyangka Mayuzumi menepati janjinya. Padahal, jika dia mau Mayuzumi tidak usah repot-repot datang kemari.

"Arigatou. Seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot." Ujar Hana sungkan

Mayuzumi menatap Hana. Gadis itu terlihat cantik walau hanya mengenakan hotpans dan kaus lengan panjang kelonggaran warna putih. Tanpa sengaja, mata Mayuzumi melihat boneka yang dipegang Hana. Boneka pinguin pemberiannya saat Bunkasai. Hati Mayuzumi berteriak senang karena Hana masih menyimpan boneka pemberiannya. Apakah itu berarti Hana memiliki perasaan padanya?

"Hari sudah malam. Kenapa duduk disini? Kau bisa sakit. Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Mayuzumi bertubi-tubi. Hana hanya tertawa ringan yang membuat jantung Mayuzumi berdegub

"Kenapa Chihiro-kun menjadi cerewet seperti Reo-nii? Aku sudah makan kok. Chihirou-kun duduklah disini. Kita lihat bintang bersama." Ujar Hana sambil menepuk tempat yang masih kosong disebelah kirinya.

Mayuzumi ragu. Ia takut dengan kondisi jantungnya jika terus-menerus berada didekat Hana. Karena tidak mendapat respon, Hana beranjak dari tempatnya dan memegang tangan Mayuzumi yang otomatis membuat jantungnya semakin berdegub.

"Temani aku sebentar, ya? Jarang-jarang bintang bermunculan di perkotaan seperti ini." Hana menuntun Mayuzumi ketempat duduknya semula dan mereka duduk berdampingan. Hana terus-menerus memandangi bintang yang berpijar di langit gelap sedangkan Mayuzumi hanya menatap wajah Hana yang terlihat..sendu.

"Chihiro-kun."

Mayuzumi terkejut. "Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya pada bintang jatuh yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatap bintang.

"Aku..tidak percaya hal-hal yang seperti itu."jawabnya ragu karena tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Hana kalau-kalau mereka memiliki pendapat berbeda. Kiyoshi pernah berkata padanya bahwa hati perempuan itu sangat sensitif. Jadi, Mayuzumi sangat berhati-hati dalam berkata karena takut Hana marah dan membencinya.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Mayuzumi bernafas lega mendengar respon Hana. "Dulu, Reo-nii selalu bercerita jika saat bintang jatuh kita bisa meminta permohonan. Aku sangat antusias saat itu. Karena itu, setiap langit malam cerah dan menampakkan pijar bintang kami selalu duduk berdua seperti sekarang dan memandangi langit berharap ada bintang jatuh." Ceritanya.

Hana menatap langit tanpa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, apa bintang yang kalian tunggu datang?" tanya Mayuzumi

Hana menatap Mayuzumi dengan senyum getir dan kembali menatap langit. "Pernah sekali. Aku langsung mengucapkan permohonanku begitu bintang jatuh itu didepanku. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak pernah mempercayai bintang jatuh."

Alis Mayuzumi bertaut. "Nande? Apa permohonanmu?"

"Aku berdoa agar keluargaku selalu bersama selamanya." Hana menatap Mayuzumi. "Tapi pada akhirnya orangtuaku bercerai dan meninggalkan kami." Hana menatap sendu langit. "Sejak saat itu aku menjadi pesimis. Tidak mempercayai harapan. Bagiku, semua yang kau dapat harus dengan usaha, bukan hanya berharap begitu saja."

Mayuzumi hanya diam berusaha menahan keinginan mendekap gadis didepannya. Hana memang kuat secara fisik, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Dia sangat rapuh seperti porselin yang berusia berabad-abad.

"Tapi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menanti bintang jatuh untuk kedua kalinya." Hana tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa?"

Hana menatap Mayuzumi. "Tentu saja untuk meminta permohonan." Hana kembali menatap langit. "Kau mau tahu permintaanku pada bintang jatuh?" Hana mengeratkan pelukannya dengan boneka pinguin. "Aku berharap bertemu kembali dengan pria bertopeng di festival Bunkasai untuk terakhir kalinya. Pria yang memberiku boneka pinguin ini." Ujarnya tanpa tahu pria yang diceritakan tepat disebelahnya.

Mata Mayuzumi membulat. Hana ingin bertemu dengannya? Apakah itu artinya Mayuzumi selalu berada didalam setiap sudut fikirannya? Apakah Mayuzumi mendapatkan tempat khusus di hati gadis itu? Tapi apa maksudnya dengan terakhir kali? Apakah ini pertanda buruk? (#author: aduh senpai banyak amat nanyanya..#mayuzumi:elu kali yang nulis. Ngapain protes sama gua.)

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu pria itu?" Tanya Mayuzumi penasaran. _Apa kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?, _batinnya

Hana tersenyum malu-malu. "Janji jangan tertawa ya?"

"Eh?" Mayuzumi bingung "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya janji dulu!" Paksa Hana.

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku berjanji."

Mata Hana menyipit. "Kalau begitu janji kelingking." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat jari kelingking

Mayuzumi tertawa. "Kau seperti anak kecil."

"Mau dengar atau tidak?" Tanya Hana cemberut.

Tawa Mayuzumi semakin kuat melihat ekspresi Hana. " ." ujarnya sambil menautkan jari mereka. "Jadi, alasannya?"

Hana menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Karena.. aku menyukai pria itu." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas. "Eh? Chihiro-kun? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" Hana menyentuh kening Mayuzumi dengan punggung tangannya sambil melihat wajah Mayuzumi yang memerah.

"A-aku..tidak apa-apa. Tidak udah khawatir." Ujar Mayuzumi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hana dari keningnya dengan lembut.

Jantung Mayuzumi nyaris saja keluar dari dadanya saat Hana mengatakan 'suka'. Walaupun kata itu tidak ditujukan langsung pada dirinya, tetap saja membuatnya berdebar dan senang bukan main. Mayuzumi tidak menyangka perasaannya terbalas. Selama ini mereka saling menunggu. Saling mencari.

"Kau yakin? Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Hana meraih tangan Mayuzumi dan menariknya menuju ruang tamu. "Aku punya film bagus. Ayo tonton bersama."

.

.

.

PRIITTT!

Semua anggota tim basket segera menuju _bench. _Hayama langsung menegak minuman begitu sang manager memberikannya. Tak jauh dari tempat Hayama berdiri, Reo duduk sambil membasuh keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Chihiro-senpai." Sapa Reo saat Mayuzumi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya?" Jawab Mayuzumi setelah menegak minumannya.

"Apa siang ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Gym menjadi hening. Mayuzumi menatap Reo dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Hayama dan Nebuya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Reo langsung mengambil beberapa langkah kebalakang dan menatap horror Reo. Mengerti maksud reaksi mereka, Reo mengusap leher belakangnya dengan kaku.

"Kalian semua jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku masih suka wanita kok. Chihiro-senpai, aku mengajakmu makan hanya untuk ucapan tetima kasih karena telah menemani Hana di rumah selama aku pergi."

"Chotto." Hayama berdiri diantara Mayuzumi dan Reo "Maksudmu Chihiro-senpai dan Hana hanya berdua saat kau pergi selama tiga hari?"

"Tiga orang. Kalau kau juga menghitung Aoi-san, Kotarou-chan." Ujar Reo

"Itu tidak penting. Intinya iya atau tidak kalau Hana dan dia.." Hayama menunjuk Mayuzumi "Hanya berdua selama tiga hari?"

Reo mengangguk.

"Senpai kau curang! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku!" Rengek Hayama sambil memeluk leher Mayuzumi

"Kau kira aku pergi tamasya? Untuk apa mengajakmu? Menjauh dariku Kotarou!" Maki Mayuzumi sambil mendorong Hayama menjauh.

Reo hanya menggeleng. Akashi berjalan mendekati mereka saat Reo dan Nebuya sibuk melihat pertengkaran Hayama dan Mayuzumi. Nebuya orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Akashi

"Akashi, apa kau juga ingin ikut makan bersama?" Tanya Nebuya

"Ada perayaan apa?" Tanya Akashi

"Hanya ucapan terima kasihku pada Chihiro-senpai. Tapi tidak masalah kalau kalian juga ikut. Ramai juga lebih meriah. Hana juga akan ikut makan siang ini." Ujar Reo

"Chotto! Apa maksudmu 'tidak masalah kalau kalian ikut'?kau tidak terima kalau kami pergi?!" Tanya Hayama

Reo menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan tidak terima. Lagipula dari awal aku hanya mengajak Chihiro-senpai. Tapi aku juga mengundang kalian. Dan berhentilah berteriak Kotarou-chan!" Ujar Reo sambil menjentik kening Hayama

"Dan berhenti menggunakan 'chan' pada namaku dan menjentik! Dasar banci!" Maki Hayama

"Siang ini?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba

Reo mengangguk "Kenapa? Aka-chan tidak bisa?"

Akashi berfikir sejenak. "Hanya ingin memastikan. Karena tadi kau bilang kita akan makan bersama Hana."

Reo mengerutkan alis. "Memang. Kenapa memangnya Aka-chan bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kudengar dari ayahku siang ini Hana akan.."

"_Hello everyone. Good afternoon." _Seorang wanita memotong pembicaraan Akashi. Semua penghuni Gym berbalik menatap pintu Gym. Tempat wanita itu berdiri

Semua penghuni Gym terpesona dengan paras cantik wanita itu walau terlihat sudah berumur. Minus Reo, karena itu ibunya, Akashi, karena dia mengenal wanita itu, dan Mayuzumi karena sejak lahir ia memiliki wajar tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf karena telah mengganggu." Wanita itu-Natalie Watson, menatap mereka satu-persatu dan berhenti didepan Akashi. "_Long time no see, Akashi Seijurou."_ Sapa Natalie dengan senyum pada Akashi

"_Good afternoon, . I'm glad to meet you again. You look beautiful today." _Sapa balik Akashi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Natalie hanya tertawa simpul. "Kau sangat pandai mengambil hati orang Seijurou." Natalie menatap Reo. "_You too Reo. Long time no see. You look like your father now."_

Mayuzumi mengamati wanita itu. Ia merasa familier dengan Natalie. Ia berfikir sejenak, mengingat apa dia adalah salahsatu pelanggan yang pernah mengunjungi caffenya. Tapi dilihat dari gaun yang dikenakan wanita itu, rasanya tidak karena ia tidak pernah melihat pelanggannya mengenakan pakaian yang begitu 'wah' seperti wanita itu. Tiba-tiba, Mayuzumi melihat manik mata kuning kehijauan wanita itu.

Hayama mendekati Reo dan berbisik. "Kau kenal wanita cantik ini Reo?"tanyanya. Karena tidak mendapat respon, Hayama menatap Reo. Hayama terkejut melihat ekspresi Reo. Dingin dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

"Dulu dia adalah Oka-san ku." Jawab Reo yang disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut Nebuya,Hayama, dan Mayuzumi._"Why are you here, Natalie?"_

_"Don't be like that, honey. _Seharusnya kau memberikan pelukan hangat padaku mengingat kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Natalie.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Kenapa anda ada disini?" Tanya Reo dengan formal. Seperti berbicara dengan orang asing. Bukan layaknya ibu dan anak.

Natalie hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena siang ini aku akan kembali ke US."

Reo mendengus. "Pergilah. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu membuang waku anda hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Natalie mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku juga sebenarnya sangat terburu-buru karena begitu sampai aku harus menghadiri rapat penting. Tapi, 'dia' sangat ingin berbicara padamu sebelum pergi." Natalie menunjuk pintu masuk Gym.

Bukan hanya Reo yang terkejut tapi Akashi, Nebuya, Hayama, dan Chihiro begitu melihat siapa 'dia' yang Natalie maksud. Hana berdiri tepat didepan Gym. Dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda, mengenakan kaus putih, tas ransel kain, jins hitam pendek, dan sepatu _sneakers. _Hana menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan tatapan sendu. Terutama Reo. Perlahan, Hana berjalan mendekati Reo. Setelah beberapa meter didepan kembarannya itu Hana mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat manik mata Reo yang terlihat terkejut dan sedih.

"Rasanya tidak pantas mengucapkan 'konichiwa' untuk menyapamu karena pada akhirnya aku akan mengucapkan 'sayonara'" ujar Hana dengan wajah tak kalah sedih dari Reo

"Kau tidak harus mengucapkan 'sayonara' Hana. Bahkan jangan pernah mengucapkannya padaku." Ujar Reo dengan tangan bergetar.

"Tapi aku harus." Jawabnya cepat. "Kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, apa nii-san rela aku menikahi Seijurou-kun?" Bukan hanya Reo, tapi Nebuya, Hayama, dan Mayuzumi sangat terkejut. "Kau bilang, aku harus meraih impianku bagaimanapun caranya. Dan inilah caraku. Maaf, aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun termasuk nii-san. Tidak samasekali. Tapi ini adalah resiko dari jalan yang aku tempuh."

Reo berusaha menahan air matanya. "Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatmu marah? Apa aku terlalu keras padamu?"

Hana tersenyum sambil menetes airmata dan menghapusnya kembali. "Justru aku yang membuat kesalahan padamu. Karena aku, kau bekerja terlalu keras hingga melupakan kuliahmu." Reo terkejut karena Hana mengetahuinya. "Kau curang. Kau selalu bilang aku harus belajar yang baik dan sebagainya. Tapi kau sendiri tidak belajar dengan benar. Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau lulus dengan predikat terbaik aku akan mengundangmu sebagai waliku saat aku lulus universitas di Amerika nanti." Hana mengangkat jari kelingking. "Ayo, janji kelingking padaku."

Reo menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hana. "Kau akan aku buat tercengang dengan nilaiku nanti."

"Coba saja."Hana tersenyum

Hana melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan Reo dan menatap Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, dan Akashi. Hana membungkuk hormat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu mina-san! Aku senang mengenal kalian semua. Mibuchi-kun kita harus sering bertukar e-mail. Aku sangat senang bisa bercerita banyak hal padamu." Hana menatap Hayama. "Kotarou-kun, lainkali ayo ke kebun binatang bersama."

Hayama berlari mendekati Hana dan memeluknya. "Aku menyukaimu." Hana dan Mayuzumi terkejut minus Akashi, Reo, Nebuya karena sudah mengetahui. "Aku sangat menyukaimu. Bukan suka sebagai adik, tapi sebagai pria dan wanita."

Hana mendorong Hayama dan tersenyum. "Ya aku mengerti. Tapi, Kotarou-kun juga mengerti karena aku..tidak bisa menyukaimu.." Hayama terkejut. "Aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Memang terdengar sangat bodoh menyukai orang yang tidak kau tahu namanya bahkan wajahnya. Tapi, setiap kali aku berusaha melupakannya rasa suka itu semakin kuat. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mencarinya setelah menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Walaupun nanti, pria itu mungkin sudah memiliki yang lain. Setidaknya aku ingin menemuinya dan mengetahui namanya."

Mayuzumi nyaris saja berlari dan memeluk Hana. Tapi kakinya seperti terpaku dilantai. Samasekali tidak bisa bergerak

Hana sekali lagi menatap mereka dan membungkuk. "_I don't wanna say 'goodbye'. Because I'm believe all of us will meet again. See you guys. And thanks for everthing." _Hana berjalan mendahului Natalie yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian tadi. "_Come on, Natalie we must go. Or I will change my mind." _ujar Hana sambil tersenyum

Natalie hanya menyeringai. "_Are you dare doing that?"_

_"If I want, why not?" _Ujar Hana sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Hana menatap Reo dan yang lain untuk terakhir kalinya. Hana tersenyum dan dibalas Reo dengan senyuman

**TBC**

**Arigatou sudah membaca hingga chapter ini! Selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Sekali lagi, saya sabagai author mengucapkan arigatou pada semua reader yang sudah membaca hingga saat ini. See you at last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**BETWEEN YOU AND US**

**DISCLAIMER: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**ENJOY READING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_New Jersey, US 5 years later_

Musim gugur tiba. Hampir seluruh jalanan di New Jersey, US, ditutupi dedaunan kecoklatan. Termasuk Princeton University. Didalam gedung kampus, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berselaweran disepanjang koridor kampus dengan menenteng buku diktat tebal ( yang author yakini jika dilempar ke kepala akan mengalami geger otak parah), dan mengenakan sweter tebal. Diantara lautan para mahasiswa, terlihat gadis yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal setara ensiklopedia dari loker dan memasukannya kedalam dus besar . Perawakan gadis itu sedikit berbeda dari mahasiswa kebanyakan. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan diikat ekor kuda, kulitnya putih mulus, tinggi langsing, dan yang paling mencolok adalah manik mata kuning kehijauannya yang dibingkai kacamata.

_"Hana!" _Teriak gadis berambut blonde ikal bermata biru laut.

Hana tersenyum _"Hi Jocey!" _Sapanya balik

_"Congrast for you graduation! Mari kita berpesta untuk merayakannya."_

_"Come on Jocey! Upacara kelulusan baru dilaksanakan minggu depan." _Ujar Hana sambil terus mengacak-acak lokernya

Jocey mendengus. _"Tapi kelihatannya kau sudah sibuk membersihkan barang didalam lokermu. Dan lagipula bukankah kau sudah mengirimkan surat undangan perayaan kelulusan pada kakakmu di Jepang? Itu artinya kau sudah dipastikan lulus Hana." _Jocey melihat barang-barang yang dikeluarkan dalam loker Hana. Selain buku dan peralatan tulis, kebanyakan barang-barang yang dikeluarkan Hana berupa boneka atau miniatur pinguin, bahkan ditas Hana dipasang gantungan pinguin. _"You're really pinguin maniac." _Ujar Jocey menggelengkan kepalanya

_"All of it from my fans. Tiba-tiba sudah tergeletak diatas lokerku." _ujar Hana sambil memandangi pernak-pernik pinguin

_"Dan dari sekian banyak pria yang memberikanmu hadiah, aku samasekali tidak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan pria manapun?"_

_"Because I never dating with anyone." _Jawab Hana santai

_"You're sick!" _Maki Jocey _"It's because your first love, right?"_

_"Shut up Jocey!"_

_"Oh come on! Forget him. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan pria yang nama dan wajahnya saja kau tidak tahu." _Nasehat Jocey

Hana menatap Jocey dengan malas. _" I don't care what you say, Jocey." _Hana membopong dus berisi penuh semua barangnya. "_I must go now. See you next week!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kyoto, Japanese_

"Kampai!"

Terdengar suara dentingan gelas Hayama, Reo, Nebuya, Akashi, dan Mayuzumi. Dengan dua-tiga teguk, gelas yang awalnya berisi wine habis tak bersisa.

"Selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu Reo. Sudahku duga akhirnya kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu." ujar Akashi

Reo tersenyum "Kau peramal yang berbakat Aka-chan. Tapi setidaknya aku bekerja dari bawah untuk mencapai posisiku ini. Bukan hanya berharap dan duduk diam."

"Pantaskah seorang presdir perusahaan terkenal memanggilku seperti itu Reo?"

"Menjadi presdir tidak membuatku mengubah nama panggilanmu dariku, Aka-chan. Benar begitukan Kotarou-chan?" ujar Reo merangkul pria berjas hitam dan kemeja jingga didalamnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, banci!" Maki Hayama.

"Reo, bukankah akhir minggu ini Hana akan merayakan upacara kelulusannya?" Tanya Nebuya sambil mencicipi hidangan mewah yang telah disiapkan

Reo berhenti 'menggoda' Hayama. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hana mengirimkan e-mail padaku." Nebuya mengeluarkan i-phone nya dan memperlihat sebuah foto Hana dan e-mail dibawahnya.

Reo merebut ponsel Nebuya "Hana-chan curang! E-mail ku selalu dibalasnya sekali seminggu! Sedangkan kau hampir setiap hari bahkan detik berkirim e-mail! Apa kalian punya hubungan spesial?" Tuduh Reo

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Reo. Kau membuat tiga pria patah hati dalam satu waktu."Nebuya melirik Akashi dengan wajah datarnya, Hayama dengan wajah merah padam, dan Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi datar namun terlihat jelas patah hati.

Mayuzumi melihat bintang berpijar dari jendela yang tidak jauh darinya. Lima tahun sudah mereka berpisah. Rasa rindu telah menyesak di sudut hati Mayuzumi. Pernah ia berfikir untuk menghubungi Hana, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana jika Hana melupakannya? Bagaimana jika Hana tidak ingin menemuinya? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Hana sudah memiliki seseorang yang menggantikan dirinya. Fikiran bodoh. Hanya para pengecut yang berfikir seperti itu sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya. Apakah Hana juga memandangi bintang setiap malam seperti dirinya sekarang? Mendadak fikiran Mayuzumi dipenuhi wajah Hana. Senyumnya begitu jelas dalam fikiran Mayuzumi. Pria itu benar-benar merindukan Hana.

"Jadi Reo, apa kau datang ke acara kelulusan Hana?" Mibuchi membuyarkan lamunan Mayuzumi

Reo mengusap tengkuknya. "Rencananya memang begitu. Aku bahkan sudah memesan tiket dan penginapan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pergi." Ujar Hayama menawarkan diri.

"Tidak Hayama. Kau HARUS menyelesaikan skripsimu dalam dua minggu ini. Hanya kau yang belum lulus kuliah diantara kita. Dan kau sudah berumur 26 TAHUN." ujar Akashi penuh penekanan

"Dasar mahasiswa tua. Aku bahkan lebih dulu lulus darimu." Sindir Mayuzumi yang setahun lebih tua.

"Urusai!" Teriak Hayama

"Itu benar. Hana-chan bahkan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya diumurnya yang masih 21 tahun. Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar sepertimu Kotarou-chan."goda Reo

"Reo, aku tahu siapa orang cocok menggantikanmu pergi. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang mewakilimu menyaksikan kelulusannya. Paling tidak, ia tidak terlalu kecewa." Jelas Mibuchi

Reo mengangguk. "Kau benar. Lalu, siapa orangnya?"

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai. Hana menoleh kiri-kanan mencari seseorang. Tetapi nihil. Hana menghela nafas kecewa. _'Apa Reo-nii tidak jadi datang? Tapi seharusnya dia mengabariku dulu.' _Gumamnya. Hana mengendarkan pandangan sekelilingnya. Terlihat semua teman-temannya sudah didampingi orangtua, sahabat dekat, bahkan kekasih. Sedangkan Hana? Ibunya saja tidak datang. '_I'm so sorry Honey. Masih ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Aku akan mengirimi hadiah kelulusan ke apartemen mu. Bye.' _Begitu ujar ibunya. Hana nyaris saja menitik air mata saat seseorang memberikan bouqet bunga padanya.

"Chihirou-kun?!" Hana terkejut

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ujar Mayuzumi. "Reo tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggal." Ujarnya

"Memang menyebalkan punya keluarga yang gila bekerja." Omelnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih bunganya."

"Douita."

Hening diantara mereka berdua. Hana hanya menatap hana-maksudnya bunga-yang ada didepannya. Sesekali ia melirik Mayuzumi yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Entah kenapa, perut Hana seperti ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu didalamnya. Gugup, resah dan jantung yang berdetak tidak seirama. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"_So.. why do you come here Chihiro-kun?" _Tanya Hana. Berusaha mencari topik

_"I wanna see my fiancee."_ Jawab Mayuzumi singkat.

Hana berusaha menyembunyikan ketekejutannya. "Chihirou-kun ma-mau menikah?" Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Se-selamat kalau begitu." Ujar Hana sambil menatap bunga yang dipegangnya

Mayuzumi memberikan sebuah kado besar. Hana menatapnya bingung. "Kado kelulusanmu."

Hana menerima kado itu dengan bingung dan enggan. "Arigatou. Tidak masalah kalau aku menerimanya?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau tunanganmu melihatnya dan salah faham bagaimana? Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan seseorang." Gerutu Hana

"Siapa yang merusak hubungan siapa? Buka dulu hadiahnya." Ujar Mayuzumi

Hana menatap ragu dus yang dipegangnya dan membuka perlahan. Mata Hana membulat melihat isi dus yang dipegangnya. Sebuah boneka pinguin. Hanya saja boneka itu mengenakan pita pink dikepalanya, bukan dasi kupu-kupu. Hana lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat dua pasang cincin yang menggantung dileher boneka itu. Mata Hana terpaku pada 'sesuatu' didalam dus. Sebuah topeng hitam.

_"What the h.." _Hana menatap Mayuzumi bingung. _"What the meaning of this?" _Hana merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil sebuah boneka pinguin berdasi kupu-kupu. "Apa boneka pinguin berpita ini pasangan dari boneka pinguin berdasi?" Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Lalu, topeng ini? Apa maksud semua ini Chihiro-kun? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menemui tunanganmu? Tapi kena.."

_"I wanna see my fiancee.." _Mayuzumi melepaskan sepasang cincin diboneka pinguin berpita. _"And now, my fiancee stand up right in front of me." _Hana menatap Mayuzumi terkejut. Mayuzumi memegang tangan Hana, ingin memberikan cincin.

Hana menarik tangannya. _"I don't wanna be your wife.." _Giliran Mayuzumi yang terkejut. Terlihat perasaan kecewa dari wajahnya. _"Before you said 'that' to me." _Hana tertawa jahil

Mayuzumi tersenyum dan menarik nafas gugup. Ia sadar sedari tadi semua orang menatap dirinya. Hana tersenyum pada Mayuzumi, menunggu. _"I'm not a romantic guy." _Mayuzumi menarik nafas panjang _"I just can say, will you marry me?"_

Hana tersenyum puas. _"I just can say.. yes."_

Sontak semua orang yang ada disana bertepuk tangan. Mayuzumi menyematkan cincin dijari manis Hana dan mengecup keningnya.

Hana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menikah semuda ini."

Mayuzumi mengerutkan alis. "Kalau tidak mau kenapa menerimanya?" Tanya sewot

"Siapa bilang aku tidak terima? Untuk apa usahaku menunggumu selama bertahun-tahun kalau aku menolaknya?" Balas Hana lebih sewot

Mayuzumi mengacak-ngacak rambut Hana gemas

Hana cemberut. "Jadi seperti ini perlakuanmu terhadap calon istrimu?"

"Walaupun kau calon istriku, kau tetap saja seperti anak kecil dimataku."

"Dasar phedofil." Gerutu Hana

Mayuzumi mengecup bibir Hana lembut dan singkat. "Tidak sopan mengatai suamimu seperti itu. _Mrs. Mayuzumi." _

Hana menimpuk Mayuzumi dengan bouqet bunga yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam dan manik keabuan berlari menuju pria berambut jingga yang memegang bola dan berada di pinggir lapangan basket

"Tou-san, ajari aku cara bermain basket seperti Tou-san." Pinta bocah berumur 5 tahun

Pria bersurai jingga-Hayama-tersenyum. "Baiklah, akan aku aj.."

BUUKKK!

Sebuah bola basket menimpuk kepala belakang Hayama. Seorang pria berusia 32 tahun bersurai dan manik abu-abu muncul di belakang Hayama dengan siku-siku dikeningnya.

"Berhenti mengajari Hachiro memanggilmu 'tou-san'. Aku adalah Tou-sannya." Ujar Mayuzumi penuh penekanan. Bocah bernama Hachiro itu berlari menuju 'otou-san' aslinya. Mayuzumi berjongkok dan mengelus kepala putranya itu. "Hachiro, berhenti memanggil Kotarou 'tou-san'. Panggil dia Kotarou-jii. Mengerti?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. Hachiro tersenyum cerah saat melihat Hana-ibunya-yang sedang menggendong bayi berumur setahun, Reo, Akashi, dan Nebuya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ka-san!" Teriaknya girang.

Hana tersenyum. "Jangan teriak Hachiro, Sakura sedang tidur."

"Tapi aku juga ingin digendong Ka-san~" rengeknya

Mayuzumi berjongkok didepan Hachiro "Tou-san yang akan menggendongmu. Ayo naik."

Hachiro naik dan tersenyum bahagia. "Konichiwa Reo-jii, Nebuya-jii, Sei-nii." Sapa Hachiro saat melihat mereka

"Hachiro curang! Kenapa hanya Akashi yang dipanggil 'nii-san'? Aku juga mau~" rengek Hayama

SLAPP!

Sebuah gunting melesat hampir mengenai telinga Hayama

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kotarou?" Hayama menggeleng dengan wajah pucat. "Bagus."

"Kakkoi!" Teriak Hachiro "Se-nii lakukan lagi!"

"Dengan senang hati." Akashi langsung mengeluarkan lima gunting sekaligus dan Hayama berlari ketakutan

"Hachiro jangan minta yang aneh-aneh." Tegur Mayuzumi

"Wah..wah..wah.. Chihiro-chan benar-benar Tou-san yang baik." Puji Reo yang walaupun sudah berumur 30 tahunan dan menjadi pengusaha sukses tetap setia dengan kejombloannya.

"Mayuzumi kau terlihat makin tua." Ujar Nebuya. Mayuzumi hanya faceplam walau dalam hati ingin melenyap Nabuya secepatnya. "Hana seharusnya kau menikah dengan Akashi. Umur kalian tidak terlalu jauh."

Hana hanya terkekeh sambil mengelus putrinya yang tidur. "Tidak. Mau bagaimanapun kondisinya aku akan tetap memilih Chihiro-kun."

Mayuzumi ngeblush ria. Hachiro yang ada dipunggung menatap ayahnya bingung. "Ka-san, sepertinya tou-san demam."

Reo hanya terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa Hachiro-chan. Tou-san mu sedang demam cinta." Hachiro hanya menatap ji-san nya bingung

Dan begitulah. Seperti akhir dari cerita dongeng, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya..

**End**

**Arigatou mina-san! Author sangat senang para reader senantiasa membaca ff karya author hingga sekarang.#terharu#menangistersedu-sedu. Berakhirnya ff ini bukan berarti author berhenti berkarya. Nantikan terus ff karya author lainnya. Jaa~ **


End file.
